


Fire and Ice

by WhiteFoxChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abused Harry, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Animagus Harry, Animagus Harry Potter, Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Animals, BDSM, Bad Dumbledore, Bondage, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Creature Draco, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing Kink, Cute Harry, Dom - Freeform, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, Dominant, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Draco, Good Harry, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort, Gray Harry, Grey Draco, Grey Harry, Hardships, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Horny Teenagers, Implied Relationships, Kinks, Kinky, Kinky sex, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Magically Powerful Harry, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Male Pregnancy, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master Draco, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mates, Mating, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Smut, Near Death Experiences, Neglect, Nipple Clamps, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Orgasms, Ownership, POV Animal, Pain, Peace, Peaceful, Peaceful Harry, Pet, Pet Harry, Porn, Porn With Plot, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Building Drarry, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spanking, Spoilers, Spoilers for Harry Potter, Starvation, Sub Harry, Submissive, Top - Freeform, Top Draco, Toys, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Violence, Wing Kink, Yaoi, abused, animal - Freeform, beastiality, bond, botTom, creature - Freeform, draco - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, harry - Freeform, heat - Freeform, kiss, m/m - Freeform, master - Freeform, mate, mature - Freeform, not canon, owner - Freeform, slow, slow building, sub, tom marvolo riddle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFoxChild/pseuds/WhiteFoxChild
Summary: Harry Potter, prior to his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry comes into a extremely rare inheritance, becoming a magical creature that is yet to be known. Like all magical creatures, Harry learns that he has a destined mate. At first he is petrified, but quickly becomes ecstatic at the idea.As a submissive, his mate would love, and take care of him rather than making him defend himself all the time. He meets his dominant mate on the Hogwarts Express, and learns, devastatingly that it is none other than Draco Malfoy.Harry fears rejection, thinking "Malfoy will never love me!"And as the year goes on, and Harry is finally faced with the truth of his family, his heritage and the real world. He's afraid, and wants nothing more than his dominant mate or "Master" to take care of him.But Malfoy, seems to be ignoring him, bringing Harry to wonder if he even wants him. And he can't help but thinking no. (This fanfiction can also be found on Wattpad, under the same author/user WhiteFoxChild)





	1. Fire, Warmth then Ice

Author's Note:// Hello, WhiteFoxChild here! I hope everyone reading this chapter, enjoys it. If you like it or if you don't like it comment, and or star. You can say it was horrible, or good, or awesome, just tell me what you think. 

The Fanfiction can also be found on Wattpad. There it is at the 30th or so chapter. Enjoy please. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry sat cramped in his cupboard, distraught and bloody. His body ached with searing pain, and a ghost of flickering fire. He groaned, twisting his body in chances to escape the pain. It was much worse than anything he'd ever felt, and that's saying something. Did his uncle take the last beating to far?

The pain he felt was getting worse. It felt like scorching hot water was being poured over his backside, and he nearly screamed, clamping his teeth over his bottom lip. The teeth broke skin, sending blood falling down his chin. He felt so confused; did his uncle beat him? 

Harry didn't remember...the past few days...weeks...had been nothing but darkness, and terrible hunger locked away in his cupboard. Was he starving to death? He hadn't thought it would have felt like this, to starve to death. He had been starved before, how come this time it felt so different? 

He let out a muffled groan, his body contorting in on itself. The gums of his teeth burned sharply, like he was gurgling boiling water. The roots of his hair were being yanked out, strand by strand with tweezers. His back was burning hot, and it felt like something was trying to claw out of it. 

Harry screamed. He didn't mean to. He didn't want his relatives to see, or hear. But it hurt so bad; he kept screaming. His eyes clamped shut, and suddenly he found himself gripping the sides of his head. Pain flared throughout all his body, acting as fire as it scorched his skin. Tears fell from his eyes, and he was amazed. He hadn't cried...in so long.

He sobbed, as his body was submerged under boiling water...lava...fire? He couldn't say. His body twisted and spasmed, shaking uncontrollably, contorting into strange misshapen positions. Unlike the pain usually brought from his uncle, this pain didn't dim, or fade and he didn't accustom to it. 

This was just pain, each moment of it worse than the last. He could barely breathe, as it grew more and more terrible. The breaths he was able to take in were in choking and bloody, with little air he could use. He gasped and choked, trying desperately to breathe. It felt like his lungs were closing.

The pain kept on coming, in a never-ending onslaught. He didn't know how long he lay in his cupboard screaming from pain. He didn't even know why in so much pain. Why was he? 

Suddenly the pain was gone and in its place was sweet, comforting warmth. His body didn't ache, or stutter. Did he die? Was this heaven? Harry slowly opened his eyes, and was met with a cascading fall of warm grey sky. He felt like he was being held close in someone's arms. He felt content and loved. 

He glanced down and saw he lie in soft grass, and that he was naked. Above him, a single pure white cloud drifted through a sliver colored sky, circling the bright sun. He smiled, looking around. Flowers of all colors decorated the grass, and in a short distance away he saw trees. The arms around him tightened, and he heard a startled whisper. 

The whisper, was so quiet and mashed he couldn't understand it, but as soon as it was released, the white cloud in the sky snapped forward and covered the sun. And then, everything was gone, and all was dark. He felt no pain, but he felt cold. Utter and bitter ice-like cold. He shivered. 

It was so cold. 

Author's Note:// Thank you for reading, and I hope you keep reading, for the next chapter.


	2. White Breath

Harry shivered, wrapping his delicate arms around his body. His body was frozen, and stiff making it hard to move. It was dark. He remembered he was in his cupboard. He wondered how he could have forgotten. His stomach stirred lightly in a dull memory of hunger and he looked quietly at the door of his cupboard.

They hadn't let him out in such a long time. He couldn't rememeber the last meal he had eaten, or the last time he saw sunlight...not counting the dream he had...

Did they want him to die? Probably. Would they actually kill him? Maybe. Harry shivered again. More like certainly, for both of those. Suddenly he felt small and scared in the tiny space, like the walls were closing in and hurriedly he found himself banging on the door. Surprisingly it popped open with ease.

He blinked, slowly sticking his head out. It was still dark, but sunlight faded through the curtains making a dim glow. He let out a shaky breath, watching in stunned silence as the air in front of his mouth turned white in frost and coldness. He sucked in another breath and it felt exactly as the last one had looked. 

He shivered yet again, feeling the coldness he felt rush through his body. His teeth chattered, and he slowly turned to look at the stairs. Dust covered the rail, and there were no pictures on the walls like there usually were. He swallowed, walking up the stairs as he shook from nervousness and from cold.

He was naked, that he could tell as he took each step. The cold followed him dutifully. He was at the top of the stairs, looking down the hallway. It seemed bare, and lifeless. He stumbled to his aunt and uncle's room, and opened the door. No one was there. 

The dresser draws were thrown open, and the bed was unmade. When he tried to turn on the light, nothing happened. Giant clothes were scattered around the floor among other things, like food wrappers and spilled drinks. He found himself wanted to take the blanket on the bed, but another part of him said not to. He felt like if he didn't get a blanket he would puke, but if he got that blanket he would cry.

His eyes strayed to the left, seeing the closet doors strewn open. Hangers and boxes were scattered around its floor with sparse clothing left and forgotten. What had happened? He thought. He left the room, with a forbidding feeling and ice falling down his spine. 

He was still in the upstairs hallway, breathing in heavily cold air. He saw his cousin's room, the door cracked open slightly. He stepped inside, and saw the same as he saw in his aunt and uncle's room. The bed was unmade, and trash piled the floors. Clothing was thrown across the floor, and the dresser drawer was unhinged-sitting crookedly on the ground.

Suddenly he noticed the window. It was cracked, with glass scattered around it. It opened a gaping hole into the house next door. He left the room shakily, afraid of what he had missed. He had no idea what was happening, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. 

Then, he saw his cousin's second bedroom. The room he had stayed in for only a week prior to his first year of Hogwarts, before he was kicked back to his cupboard. He remembered them saying once though, that they used to keep his things in here. And besides, multiple times he had sworn he had seen a trunk when his uncle made him go in that room to beat him. 

He pushed opened the door to the room, sucking in a shaky, cold breath. There was dry blood, much of it spread on the undone bed sheets. He knew it was his blood, from all the years before. He didn't like looking at it; it made him nauseous. 

As always, the bedroom was just as a mess as the other ones currently were. There was also a closet, with the doors spread open. He could barely see his trunk under the debris of his cousin's old clothes, toys and trash but there it was. He stumbled to the closet, brushing off the things that were on his trunk. He smiled at the trunk, even as he teeth chattered in his mouth.

He pulled it slowly out of the closet, having trouble due to his tired limbs, hunger and weakness. It was covered with dust, as everything else he had seen yet. HE brushed it off, popping the lid open. He was lucky he had a muggle repellent on the trunk, or else his relatives would have gone through it by now. 

The first thing he saw when he opened the lid was a miniature version of his firebolt. He remembered having done the charm himself, and wanting to do so, so it wouldn't be taken away from his relatives. Under his firebolt, was his photo album sitting serenely within his robes. He shivered, reaching hopefully for his robes. 

He pulled one up, and found underneath the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for him. He pulled on the sweater, and a pair of uniform pants. He was still freezing. He slipped his robe on, the material feeling unsatisfying cool. His robe was huge, with the sleeves rolling over his hands and the ends dragging on the ground.

He wasn't very surprised, with the little amount of food he had eaten this summer, but last he had checked, he had been tall enough that the bottom didn't drag. Was this a weird side effect of not eating in such a long time? 

 

  He knew he wasn't tall, mainly because of how littlefood he got growing up. But surely he wouldn't get shorter though; he was shortenough as it is. Last he had checked, before summer break he had been 5 footfive, which while had him staring up at his friends, was still an accomplishmentfor him. 

He sighed, hoping that he would grow soon. He clutched the opening of his robe, rubbing his hands together. He pulled his wand out of the trunk, tucking it in the side of his pants. It felt strangely comforting against his bare skin. He reached in his trunk again, pulling out a thin black cloak. 

He draped the cloak over his shoulders and scowled. He grabbed the end of his trunk, dragging it out of the room. It slowly bumped along, as he pulled the handle. Somehow he managed to get it down the stairs, standing and looking around. All of the sudden, while standing in the hallway a burst of hunger hit him. 

He walked to the kitchen, stumbling to the fridge. When he opened it, it was empty except for a half-drinken can of beer. He moved to the cabinets, finding nothing in them either. He huffed sadly, walking hopefully to the sink. When he turned the tap, water thankfully gushed out. 

It was lukewarm, and he cupped it in his hands gulping it down, cup after cup. He drank for a good ten minutes, but as the water slid down his throat it chilled, freezing like half hardened snow. He pushed away from the sink, sucking in a deep breath. Coughing, he moved away, back to his trunk. 

He was surprised was so calm, and quiet. Not but half an hour ago he was cramped, full of pain in his cupboard. But, he felt very still and calm, but yet cold. He shivered yet once more, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. He decided, that no more would he come back here. No more, would he allow Dumbledore to send him to such a place. 

He gripped the handle of his trunk tightly; who know what if would have happened if he hadn't got out when he did? He could've died, would have died. His relatives were nowhere to be found, they had obliviously left him to die. Why else would they left in such a panic, unless there were wizards. And if there were wizards they would have gotten him, as well.

Harry stared down at his trunk, then up at door at the end of the hall. He didn't care what anyone said any more. Not Dumbledore, or his teachers not even his friends. He was leaving, and never coming back. Determined, he pulled his trunk behind him, not caring what the muggles on the street thought. He would go out there, in his robe and his cloak, wand at the ready on his side. 

He brought his hand to his face, a reflexive gesture he usually did to push up his glasses. But then, for the first time he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He also realized that he could see perfectly, just as if his glasses had been there. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. What the? He thought.

He vision was still clear, and dare he say it-better than even when he wore his glasses. He blinked again, but moved forward regardless of his curious and confused state. He was used to weird, and strange things, as it was a side effect of being a wizard. He would probably find out later, and if he didn't he knew at one point Hermione would tell him. 

He was at the door, clutching the handle tight. He pushed it open, dragging his trunk through it, to the porch. The day was sunny, with a bright blue sky. He was free, finally free. He smiled, but his teeth chattered violently, ruining the moment.  


	3. A Different Kind of Cold

Author's Note://This chapter is now up! Thanks to anyone who kept reading! Hope you like this chapter. 

Harry pulled his trunk down the lawn, breathing deeply in the fresh, cold air. He hadn't breathed fresh air in such a long time; he could barely remember it. The air was still cold, though and still he felt the cold all over his body but just then he could have cared less. 

His feet hit the sidewalk, his bare toes tapping the concrete softly. He grinned, suddenly jumping into the empty street. He trunk sat on the sidewalk as he ran in the barren street laughing. He felt happy, and free and good. His only explanation was his newly decided freedom from his relatives, but he felt there was another reason behind it.

He knew, he could be sent back anyway but he had a certainty and a feeling, that he would never see his relatives again. If Dumbledore tried to send him back, he would refuse, he would hide, he would fight; he would do anything to stay away. Maybe he could stay with Sirius. He had wanted to, but Dumbledore had torn him away before he had the chance. 

Suddenly there was loud screeching, and Harry jumped up, looking to see a car in front of him on the street. He was so startled that he fell, his cloak flying up into the air. The car skidded to a stop inches away from him, and he could see a startled young woman, inside staring at him in surprise. She wore a dark jacket and had darkish eyes, but Harry was drawn to her hair, which was bright, neon pink. 

The woman got out of her car, rushing to stand next to him. She tripped, falling down beside him. She blushed and stood back up, to lean over him, and asked, "Are you alight?" She seemed very worried, and didn't seem very concerned that she had just fallen as well.

Harry nodded, staring up at her. He shook his head and let the woman help him up. "You shouldn't be playing in the street kid." She told him, though she seemed distracted. She eyed his robe and cloak, though he understood they might've seemed strange. "Gyrffindor huh?" she said, "I was in Hufflepuff." 

Harry blinked up at the taller woman, staring blankly. "Don't look so surprised kid." She said, "You're running around in your Hogwarts robe-it's not that hard to tell you're a wizard. Any muggle could've seen you, why aren't you dressed like them?"

Harry looked down, and saw the Gyrffindor crest imprinted on his robe. "I...um..." He didn't know what to say; was this woman a witch? The woman sighed, "Where's your parents kid? I can't let a little first year run around in a muggle neighborhood, unsupervised. Well, I suppose you'll be going into second year in two weeks."

Harry suddenly found himself shocked. He ignored the fact the woman thought he was first year-rather he focused on the fact school started in two weeks. He blinked up at the woman, "I'm fifteen." He whispered, though it was through shock more than anything.

"Fifteen?" she asked dubiously, staring down at him. "Yeah," he said softly, staring down at his hands. Had he really been in his cupboard that long? He blinked hard, snapping his head to look at the woman. He couldn't trust this woman; he had no idea who she was.

"You're still to young to be alone, running around in a muggle neighborhood. Even if you are fifteen." She said, though she clearly didn't believe him. "Now, again. Where are your parents?" 

Harry didn't answer, and wondered why the woman didn't recognize him. Maybe he hair had grown a bit while he was in his cupboard; it did grow fast after all. Maybe his scar was covered. He took a step away, taking a deep, cold breath. He shivered, for what felt like the thousandth time. 

The woman looked curiously at him. "You cold kid? It's like, 80 degrees out here. And you're wearing a robe, and cloak too."

Again, Harry stayed silent, and took yet another step away. The woman seemed to be nice, emphasis on the word seemed, but he could not trust her. He didn't know her; she could be with Voldemort, or Dumbledore. The woman faltered.

"Kid? It's okay," she said, sensing his hesitance, "You can trust me, see?" she pulled a thin, golden badge, with a strange symbol, or logo printed across it. Letters were imprinted across the bottom, reading 'Nymphadora Tonks'. She flipped it over, and showed the back. 

The back had a light, papery spot in the middle, with a reddish stain on it. The words 'Ministry Of Magic' was under the papery spot, and under those words read 'Auror 39678: Rank 08' 

Harry looked on, still untrustworthy. "See this." She said pointing to the badge. "It means I'm an Auror, and this red spot-that's my blood see. This white spot is infused with Veritaserum, which is a truth serum. So when I do this-" she pressed her thumb to the paper, and stated "I-Nymphadora Tonks am a licensed Auror." 

A thin glowing purple strand of light exited the badge forming the word-'True'. "That happens." The woman-Nymphadora Tonks finished. She looked at him, but still seemed to sense his distrust. She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure what I could tell you kid-but I get your hesitance. All this talk about the dark lord coming back-I wouldn't trust anyone either."

"You're supposed to be with the ministry right?" he asked, finally speaking. She nodded softly. Harry opened his mouth, but before he could, suddenly he felt even colder than he was before. Like, the coldness had intensified times ten. Nymphadora Tonks froze, looking around. 

Harry felt dread fill him, and suddenly dark fog smothered the sky. He stuck his hand into the side of his pants, gripping his wand. Nymphadora Tonks exhaled, and white air appeared. There was a deep roaring, and Harry heard screaming; a woman screaming. He slipped out his wand, just as what seemed like dozens of dementors appeared from the darkness.

The dementors floated around them, with long flowing black cloaks. Their skeletal hands reached out at him. Panicking, he pointed his wand at them, screaming "Expecto Patronum!" 

A brilliant white stag, burst forth from his wand, surrounding the dementors in a bright flash. Harry felt what little strength he had draining quickly; as he watched the stag run across the street's pavement. His vision dimmed, darkening rapidly. He swayed. 

The stag faded to near nothing, and darkness encased his eyelids. He fell, limply to the ground. His wand clattered out of his hand, landing next to him on the pavement. His eyes closed, and he heard shouting-probably coming from that woman, Nymphadora Tonks. He felt the cold, even in unconsciousness.


	4. Glimpse

Harry felt the cold run lazily down his spine, as numbly, he heard a voice slowly blurring into place. The voice was unsteady, and the sound phased in and out.

"I must find...it is of utmost importance that...to me...hidden from me for so long! Dumbledore will pay for...and I will be the one to doll out punishment." The voice growled, angrily. 

More voices continued, and the phasing sound dulled, to a ring in his ears, only blocking out small bits of talking. "Sir!" another voice began, "May I suggest trying to...prophecy? It may bring new leads about the whereabouts of..."

"Perhaps-" the first voice breathed, before there was a sharp gasp. "He's here." Was the whisper. "Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry felt himself falling, through a seemingly endless tunnel of darkness. He clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly, he smacked into something, hard yet soft. It felt like ice-cold snow. He lie there for a while, before finally opening his eyes.    


	5. Cub, You Feel So Cold

Harry opened his eyes to complete darkness. Slowly, his eyes accustomed, filling out a dark, wooden planked ceiling. He was in a bed, he noticed dully. He saw, through the darkness, a wooden dresser and an old chair. He pulled himself up to sit, shuddering in cold, even with a blanket wrapped around his torso. 

His eyes found a door, across the room, with a thin crack of light shining from underneath it. His trunk was beside the bed, he saw. Suddenly, he heard voices. 

"Dora, where is he?" a voice, surprising familiar asked, irately. "You say you have no idea who this child is, and yet you brought him here? You know you cannot trust anyone in these times."

There was a sigh, "He was so little though. And I have his wand; he can't do anything to us!" another voice cried, softly. 

"He could be polyjuiced, and you said you put the trunk he had, in with him. You don't know what's in there. And you found on Privet Drive-he could have something to do with Harry going missing." The first voice added.

What? Harry thought. I'm missing? 

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave him alone Remus!" 

Harry heard more words being said, but every one of them was a blurry nothingness. He pulled himself to stand; still wearing his cloak, and robe. He stumbled to the door, and pulled on it hard. It didn't budge.

He pulled harder, with all his might. Suddenly, the door popped open, slamming toward him, so he flew, falling on the floor with a thump. He looked up, and saw what he had hoped, so fervently for. Two amber-colored eyes down at him, while a hand held the door. 

Harry let out a cold, misty breath, staring up at the man in front of him. His mind told him to move, but he didn't. He pulled himself up to stand, numbly. The picture of the man next to him made him grin; it was Remus Lupin. Moony. Harry looked at him silently, before abruptly rushing to hug him. 

His arms wrapped tightly around Remus' waist, and he felt tears prick at his eyes. When he had awoken, in his relatives' house he had felt only cold, and loneliness. He had not felt sad, or scared, or anything he knew he should have felt. Right then he did feel them. He wanted Remus and he wanted Sirius. He wanted his family. And just then, while he was with a part of his family he was terrified he would ripped away.

"Wha?" Remus asked dazedly, as Harry ran into him. Suddenly, after a moment he gained some sense, quickly pushing Harry off of him. Harry looked at him, sad to be pushed away. 

"Remus." He said quietly, feeling his tears starting to spill over his eyelids. Remus looked confused, as if he didn't know who he was. Apparently he didn't.

"Who are you?" Remus asked stiffly. Harry frowned. How could Remus not recognize him? Remus turned to 'Dora'-the woman he had been talking to, the one he had met in the street. "Is this the child you found in Little Winging, while on patrol?"

"Yeah." She responded, seeming to be a bit confused. 

"Uncle Moony." Harry said, biting his lip. "It's me." Gingerly, Harry reached to his forehead, pushing away the hair there. A red, zigzag was scarred against his skin, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Suddenly, Remus seemed to go into shock.

His nose twitched, and he shook violently. Then he pushed forward sniffing Harry's clothing and face. He blinked hard, before pulling Harry tightly into his arms. "Cub." He muttered. "Where the hell where you?"

Harry didn't answer. For a second, he didn't feel cold. Then he was freezing ten times worse. He shivered. "Cub, you feel so cold." Remus whispered, as 'Dora' looked on curiously. "You look so different and you smell so...strange." Harry blinked, standing still in Remus' arms, not moving an inch.

"Cub, are you okay?" Remus asked, leaning back to stare into Harry's face. For a second, Harry was silent. "I don't know." He finally answered, curling his arms together tightly, trying to get warm. 

Remus cradles Harry in his arms, as if holding a very small child. Harry felt tears welling his eyes, falling over his eyelids. He reached up, rubbing his face and smudging the wetness across his cheeks. He didn't want Remus to see him cry, he didn't want to show how weak, and pathetic he was. 

Remus gently reached down, wiping the tears from Harry's cheeks. "It's okay Cub," Remus told him, "We'll talk about everything, but first how about we say hi to Padfoot.


	6. Grim White

Sirius stood strangely still, staring at Harry with startled grey eyes. His eyes darted to Remus, who stood standing behind Harry with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Harry's face was still slightly wet, and more tears watered in his eyes threatening to spill. His body shook with shivers. Sirius' face held such a look of disbelief that it shook in his eyes, like a trembling fear.

He seemed to want it to be real, but he didn't think it real. He didn't move. Harry opened his mouth slightly, releasing a small choking cry of "Padfoot." His limbs trembled slightly, and he pulled Remus with him as he ran toward Sirius. Remus let him pull him, and suddenly he was engulfed in Sirius' arms.

His tears splashed against the fabric of Sirius shirtsleeve, as he hugged him tightly. Sirius didn't move, standing still as Harry's arms wrapped around his torso. Remus stood behind Harry, staring up at Sirius with a sad face, "Yes Sirius, it's our Cub. I know you can smell it." 

"Moony." Sirius whispered quietly, "It's him, but he smells...different." Sirius nose twitched slightly, as he brought his arms around Harry. Sirius' nose twitched again, "He smells like...magic and like..." Sirius stopped short, a confused look set on his face before a sudden realization formed. "He smells like you." Sirius finished. 

Remus blinked hard, "What?" he asked quietly. "You mean like a were-?" Sirius cut him off, "No." he said hurriedly, bashing Remus' thoughts. "He smells, distinctly...submissive."

Harry stared up at Sirius, feeling very confused. What the hell was he talking about? His eyes watered; did he mean he smelt, what...weak? Harry shivered in cold, licking his lips with a freezing, wet tongue. 

Remus' eyes grew wide, "Yes, I smell it!" he whispered loudly, in amazement. Harry looked at him, afraid. "What?" he asked fearfully. "What's wrong?" They didn't seem to hear him, they seemed to be caught up in a confusion, and curiosity fueled gaped mouth conversation.

"Don't the Potters have some creature blood in their heritage?" Remus asked Sirius, amber eyes wide and startled. "Yeah!" Sirius said in realization, "My mother used to drone on about how 'prestigious' it was too have creature blood in all the purebloods. I can't remember what kinds of creatures are in the line though."

Harry had finally had it, reaching up and tugging on a few strands of Sirius' hair, "Padfoot!" he cried, "What are you talking about!" His vision was slight blurred by water, and he glared fitfully up at his Godfather. Sirius rubbed his head, frowning, "Sorry Cub, we did not mean to ignore you." 

Sirius gently rubbed Harry's hair, combing through the black strands. He motioned to Remus, and he took a step forward. Remus went to give him a hug, but suddenly Nymphadora Tonks burst into the room, "The Order is here!" she cried, "And Dumbledore." She added quietly.

Harry's face turned white, and he clutched Sirius in a hug. "No!" He near shouted, "Make him go away!" 

Sirius' face turned angry, "I told him he was not allowed here, not after..." Remus put a hand on his arm, gesturing to Harry. Sirius' words cut off, and he shrugged away, releasing the tight hug he had, had Harry in.

"I'll handle this." He said, leaving the room. Harry looked at Remus, eyes watering and said in six words, all his feelings, and his anger, his fear and his uncertainty-"What the bloody hell is happening?"


	7. Food Frozen

Harry sat at the dining room table as Remus tried to make him eat random articles of food. He was shivering, as he stared at the table. At first Remus encouraged him to eat some of the leftover steak he and Sirius had for dinner yesterday. At the sight of the meat, and the smell that rose into his nose, Harry nearly vomited. He didn't want that. 

"No." he croaked, voice dry. "Why not Cub." Remus hushed to him, "Come on, you're probably starving!" Harry only shook his head, even as his stomach roared silently in pain. After, that he tried to force some bread in him, "Its just bread!" Remus calmed, "You need food Cub."

While the bread did seem appetizing; far more than the steak he still didn't feel comfortable eating while he could hear Sirius and Dumbledore throwing hexes even where he was. Remus seemed to know what he was thinking, and he gently ran his hands through his Harry's black hair.

"Cub." He began softly. "I don't know exactly what happened to you over the summer. Nor do I know, why you look what you look like right now or even if you have seen yourself and your new look. But Cub, Harry, you're so thin, so fragile, you look so breakable sitting there."

Remus stopped, sadness shining in his eyes. "You are my Cub." He said calmly, "You are like my child, my son. I wish you were my son. But, I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE YOU."

So Harry ate the bread, slowly breaking the roll into pieces and chewing them one at a time. Remus was smiling softly, even as Harry stared down at the bread he was eating sadly. Suddenly, there was a gigantic BANG! From outside, causing Harry to drop the rest of the bread, and let out a startled shout. 

Remus stood quickly from the table, but the door was thrown open already. Sirius stood there grinning madly, wand dangling in his hand, with a smudge of blood on his cheek. "Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts." He told them calmly. "And the rest of the order is here." 

Behind him, Harry saw a bunch of people standing behind him. He saw Mrs. Weasley standing there and Alastor Moody, along with other people he did not know. But another person he did know was there and that was Severus Snape staring at him with livid black eyes.         


	8. Realizations

So many voices were going at once that it gave Harry a headache. Some were loud, and others were barely murmurs, but the confusion pulled at the edges of his mind and dampened it. The words spoken included-who the hell is this? And-thank goodness Sirius managed to get rid of Dumbledore for now.

He groaned, lifting his hands to cover the sides of his head. He leaned his head onto the empty table, and tried to ignore everything. Everything in his life seemed to happen so suddenly, and sporadically, that it left him nauseous and wanting to cry. While, just then, he barely had any clue of what was happening but with his life that was normal.

Even though, his eyes watered with the knowledge, or rather the lack of knowledge of the situation at hand. His mind hummed with the stress and pain and coldness, of whatever the hell was happening to him, and his life and his body. He kept shivering, deep quaking shudders of frigid cold through his body. 

The cold, which had been plaguing him ever since he felt that terrible pain back at Privet Drive, seemed to get worse, more cold and freezing with each hour. He couldn't even tell how long it had been since that day; because he had been passed out for he didn't know how long. The cold felt like it had always been there however, like a missing limb grown used to. But always acknowledged, as there, painful and dreary.

He couldn't stand the cold, as it burned freezing and cold at his body and mind. It was happening though, that he knew, and somehow he stood it, speaking and sitting however painful it was. The cold washed over him, as the voices spoke beyond his ears, fresh and anew and rigid and cold. He bit his tongue, hard as this happened.

He sat motionless, head in hands, silently and unnervingly as his eyes watered slightly with ice cold, brittle tears. His hands, cold too, pressed freezing fingers against his face, as the icy tears rolled down his face. 

He had, finally after the pain in his cupboard, and the calm, collection of him gathering his things. After meeting Nymphadora Tonks, and somehow-somehow, being lucky enough to have run into someone who first of all was a witch and second of all a witch that knew his godfathers? After sleeping, long fitful bursts of sleep that consisted of pain and cold, he finally, truly realized.

He glanced up, looking across the chaos of the dining room he was in. Remus' eyes were trained on him, in a mother bear-or wolf-fashion and everything else was falling. All these people, crowding this room, and saying, and shouting and being so astonished made him think about him not being astonished. 

He thought about how, his godfathers only recognized him through smell, and not through looks, like he didn't look at all the same. How, he had gone through so much sporadic, and sudden and suspiring pain in the middle of the damn summer for he didn't know why. He thought about Remus and Sirius talking about creature blood, which he had no idea what the hell that is. And he thought about the cold. 

He felt free, at first, calm and accepting and just there. But, just then as all those people rushed into the room-calling themselves the order-he realized. He realized that he had no idea what was happening to him, why Dumbledore was so mean to him, why so many things happened to him. He realized that his life was about to be much more than just being a wizard-much more than being the-boy-who-lived. And he had a feeling that it already had been, but he just hadn't known.


	9. Family Freeze

Harry lifted his head from the table, his face dripping lightly with tears. He stared at all the people in the room, the feeling of astonishment finally planted in his brain. He was almost panicking, his breath picking up speed, and his mind racing faster with each frozen whoosh through his body. 

"Who is this?" snarled Snape, staring at him, as if he had done something extremely wrong. He felt scared; simply scared after everything that had happened to him, and the voice Snape growled at him with made him shake. He stood, pushing away from the table and grabbing Remus' hand. Harry stood behind him, staring at Snape over Remus' shoulder. 

Remus gave a short, teeth-bared growl at him, feeling oh-so protective of his cub. "It's Harry." He told him quite strongly, "Don't you dare come near him." Snape raised one of his eyebrows, and while he had slight concern glittering in the back of his eyes, he spoke. "Potter? How can that be; he looks nothing like Potter."

Sirius stepped forward, "He just had his fifteenth birthday, and I think he may have had an inheritance." He glanced back at Harry, who trembled behind Remus like a very, small child. "And I know who my Cub is, I can smell it in his scent!" 

"Scent? Are you sure of that? Or are you just hallucinating, because you miss the child." Snape snarled. He sounded rude and mean, though he seemed concerned, as if he was afraid that they might have fallen into a trap. Remus, somehow wavering, wailed, "No! It is Harry, I know it is!"

Remus seemed desperate, wanting so bad for it to be his cub. He pulled Harry from behind him, clutching him to his chest. Harry, felt the cold wash over him as he watched the adults fight. He felt incapable of speaking, of trying to defend himself, of trying to say something-anything. 

"Then, may I propose a test?" Snape drawled, eyes darting to Harry's lithe, little form, which shuddered against his godfather. "A simple blood test should be efficient enough." Snape kept on staring at Harry who looked away, terrified of the angry look that was given.

"The man's right," a voice in the back spoke lazily. "You never know when someone's trying to pull the wool over your eyes. Ha! Constant vigilance, I say!" The voice, which was obviously Alastor Moody, cried with a cackle. 

"I'm sorry to say so, I but I do think he's right too." Mrs. Weasley who had been hovering in the back said, nervously. "Besides, a blood test wouldn't do any harm! If anything, it would be helpful."

Snape smirked, looking at Remus with a satisfied look in his eyes. Remus sighed, looking down at Harry, whose teeth bit deeply into his lip, and cheeks quivered with icy tears. He was shivering, as he stared up at him with a doleful, sniveling expression. He looked plain terrified. 

"Okay." he forced out, tightening his arms around Harry, and cradling him like a baby. "But only because you insist. But it won't matter anyway; this is Harry-this is my Cub! I know my cub when I see him!"

Snape merely nodded, a sharp, snapping motion as he responded. "I have some Genus Sanguinem Acies, the bloodline potion, in my potions bag. I also have many healing and diagnostic potions, if it turns out this really is Potter." He added, glancing down at the boy.

Snape was searching through a, seemingly endless bag, reaching his arms deep inside. Remus smiled down at Harry softly, gently wiping the tears from his face. "It is okay my little Cub." He looked near tears. "Everything will be okay."

Just as he said that, Snape stepped up to them, holding a reddish-orange liquid encased in a glass vial. Remus took it from him, and with a soft, gentle hand, he had Harry drink it. Harry made a slight face, a bitter look crossing along his features. The taste was less than pleasant, but not as bad as it could be.

Suddenly, just as he swallowed the potion, a sharp pain ran along his tongue as if he had bitten it. His mouth ached dully and he felt a built up sensation in the back of his throat-like he was about to sneeze. He coughed, shivering even as he did that. Abruptly, a wisp of thin, grey smoke spewed from his mouth with a harsh breath. 

The smoke drifted into the shape of a shield, and names-darker than the rest of the smoke shifted within it. A name, slighter larger than the rest hovered over his head, reading-Harry James Potter. The name branched out with two sticks protruding from it. The name James Potter was to the right.

The James Potter side went up and up, with names scrolling along like paper. But, on the left side, a single name stood-Lily Potter. And that was it. Above it, it looked like chips of broken glass-like someone had shattered a mirror there. Suddenly words appeared above it. It read-obstructed: unable to interpret.

"It's him see!" Remus cried out, quite a bit forcefully. "Yes, indeed." Snape murmured, "However it seems that Lily's Family line is blocked, and by a very strong, and powerful magic force as well."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius spat out. "There's something he doesn't want us to know-maybe it has to do with something on why my Cub looks so different, maybe it's not a creature inheritance."

Harry felt more confused than ever, and despite his fear, feigned bravery and spoke. "Why do you kept speaking of that?" he asked, voice dry. He shook as he asked this, perhaps from the cold or perhaps from fear. "Do I look strange?"

Siriusdid not respond, but he pulled a small, circular mirror from his pocket. Heheld it up to Harry, so he could see his reflection, but Harry was so surprisedthat he nearly fell over. The person in the mirror was not him. Maybe, theperson in the mirror could be a cousin, or a young uncle. But it was not him.And he voiced himself as such, a slight fearful, waver in his tone. 


	10. The Looking Glass

Two green eyes, the color of emeralds stared at him, wet with tears. They looked brighter than before, stark and shining even through the sad, wispy tears. His skin was deathly pale, almost white against his inky black hair. His hair was somehow much darker and, quite a bit straighter than before. Once a bird nest, with stray strands of hair sticking out from all sides of his head, now, while not straight, was thick and wavy, with curly tendrils.

Those were only the minor changes he saw too, the first things he saw. But he also noted his lips, which were now a bright, rose pink and his eyelashes, which jutted out from his eyelids thick and dark, like tiny curls. His face also looked younger as well, and softer like the first year boys and girls he saw at school.

His mouth hung open, gaping with surprise and he noticed his teeth, which were once dirty due to the fact that his relative's did not allow him a toothbrush, now were a pearly, white. His features were softer, more feminine, giving him an androgynous look. 

He knew for a fact too, that he had, had bruises and cuts on his face before he was thrown into his cupboard. But they were gone. Suddenly, and quite shakily, Harry pushed away the curls of hair on his forehead to reveal the thin, red zigzag of a scar. His lip puckered, wobbling. He had known it was there, after showing it to Remus but...

His eyes glimmered thinly with more tears as he shook from the cold that raced through him. Why? Why could so much change on him and that still be there? Why couldn't it go away like the other cuts and bruises had. Why did it have to stay, stay and serve as a reminder? His eyes were smoking, like bright orbs of green fire.

His teeth pierced his bottom lip, as he bit into it. Blood trickled down his chin, turning cold against his skin. His hands were clenched, tightly fisted, fingers clutched in a desperate anger. Small crescents indented themselves into his palms. All the while he continued to stare at his reflection. 

There was a clash, glass shattering into thin air and falling into the ground. His reflection was broken, in pieces on the floor. He hadn't even touched the mirror. And then all at once, his mind was flooded with warmth. Bright, brilliant comforting warmth, like the one he had felt after the pain back at Privet Drive. His eyes snapped shut, and beneath his eyelids an image burned into his mind. 

A gentle, bright sun sat in a warm grey sky. Just like the image from his dream, only this time there was no cloud. Nothing could break the image. For a moment he felt soft grass under his back, and a warm, strong body against his own, holding him. 

Therewas silence, straight and comforting. But the moment was fleeting, and thengone like the wind had somehow snatched it in his claws and carried it off.There was screaming and shouting and begging, like a man pleading for his life.Then everything was quiet and gone to blackness and all there was, was Harry'sown voice as he screamed desperately, sobbing out loud. "No!" 


	11. Frozen Feeling

Harry stood shaking stilly; eyes wide open with unspoken shock as his face trembled, mouth slightly gaped. His bottom lip quivered faintly. His chest ached, like the way his head did during his...nightmares. He stared down, at the broken glass as if it had caused all his problems. The shattered pieces were scattered across the wooden floor.

There were words but he did not hear them, rather all he heard was rushing wind in his ears, and the chattering of his on teeth as, abruptly he was thrown back into coldness. The feeling sent him reeling, his legs wobbling and, his body trembling. He nearly fell onto the glass painted floor. 

There were voices, and this time he did hear them, but he ignored them. He was thinking so hard, about that vision. He was sure that it was a vision, and not a dream anymore. It seemed way too...real. Just the thought of that sky, and that warmth and that sweet, protective embrace sent him into a mess. 

He couldn't tell if the mess was good or not however. The image, had his heart beat faster and his mind yearn, but it also made him shudder in need, in fear and in nervousness. He wanted that image, but, somehow, it kept leaving him, making him wonder why it was even there. Why he even dreamt of it. He didn't want the thought of it to plague him.

But it did, making want to fall to his knees, beg, plead, and...he didn't even know how to describe the last feeling. It gave him the need...to obey. The need to just do everything, anything for that embrace, for that warmth; he wanted to please it and he didn't know why.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts, as a set of hands clamped down on his shoulders and turned him to face Remus. Harry stared dazedly up at him, as if drunk, slightly swaying. Remus pulled him closer, "Cub?" he asked, "Cub? Are you alright? Please answer." 

Harry tried to step away, but dizzily he tripped and fell limply back against Remus. He blinked, and said in a stuttering voice, "Where...Where'd it go..." Remus worriedly frowned, a look of deep concern set in his eyes. 'Cub?" he pleaded. 

Harry frowned, blinking heavily. "Moony?" he asked, dazed. His eyes cleared, and he looked up at Remus confusedly with his brilliant green eyes. He just seemed cold, and sad. His eyes looked to the floor, where the shattered mirror was. "What happened?"

"You blew up the mirror," Snape said simply, taking a step forward. "Most likely it was some accidental magic, you probably have very high emotions right now. And, if what Black said is true, and if you have had an inheritance, that is most certainly definite." 

"Oh." Harry said, staring guilty at the pieces. "I'm sorry." Sirius only shook his head. "It's okay Cub. It's not your fault." Harry leaned his head against Remus' chest, nodding sluggishly. "What's gonna happen?" Harry asked, his face turning apprehensive. "I don't want to go back to the Dursleys." He said wavering. 

"Of course not." Sirius growled. Harry jumped, curling against Remus at the hard voice. Sirius saw this, and sighed, "I am sorry Cub." He said, "But I will not allow you to return there! You will live with here! This is my home Cub." He continued. "And you will live here. I do not care what Dumbledore says, or how powerful he is. Even though how powerful he is, this house is old, with much protection and spells."

His eyes glinted, and for a second he looked a tad crazy, "That's how I got rid of him earlier. There are things about this house I don't even know! But the ones I do know about-he certainly doesn't, that I can say! He will not get to you any time soon!"

 

"What about school?" Harry asked quietly. "What about Hogwarts." Sirius frowned, "As much as I hate to say, but I'll home school you. If only Dumbledore wasn't headmaster...then maybe things could be different."

"Oh." Harry said, looking down. He felt sad, not being able to go to Hogwarts, but Sirius was right. It was for the best. "Okay." he responded finally, his voice wavering with cold, and something else.

 

 He was tired and aching. Suddenly he found his eyelids fluttering slightly closed. He did felt exhausted and his stomach ached, nevertheless the bread that Remus had, had him eat. He also felt dizzy, and slightly nauseous.

His eyes were closing, and he leaned more and more of his weight on Remus. His eyes fully closed, and dark encased him.


	12. Whiplash

Harry slept, black air around his eyes and dull nothingness around him. However, the darkness was lightening, turning into grey. No. Harry thought despondently. Not again. But his thoughts were ignored as the black lightened more and more to grey, and then lighter to the warm, soft grey he had seen before.

One part of the grey, an odd misshapen circle kept lightening still, changing and turning to white. It was a sun, he realized looking away. Something solidified underneath him, warm and cool and rough. It was grass, he knew, holding fistfuls of it in his hands. Something else also appeared, just as slowly as the grey sky had. The feeling of strong, invisible arms, and a strong, invisible body he was held against. 

His body felt warm and comfortable; safe and comfortable. The arms grew tighter with every moment, holding him fixed and tight against whatever, whoever was there. There was a soft, murmuring voice, which was so quiet that he was surprised he could it at all. 

"Pet." the voice whispered, pessimistically. "So sorry. I'm...so sorry." There was a heavy breath on the back of his neck, but it felt comforting, it felt like a warm presence. The voice kept talking, rambling on and on about things he had no idea about. "I'm here." The voice hushed, rapidly. "I'm here, you're with me, don't go, don't go."

Harry shifted slightly, lip trembling as the voice spoke. He was scared. He didn't want to leave the voice. He didn't want to go! For some reason, he felt so safe here, with the voice. He felt...loved. He shifted more; he wants to see the voice. But the arms around him tighten even more, and there's a sharp pain in his neck. "No!" the voice rasped, "Don't go!"

Harry whimpered, falling limp in the arms. He was asleep; how did he feel pain? The voice hushed, "It's okay. But don't go! Never go." The voice said, in a harsh, clashing whisper. "Never go?" Harry asked, not moving. He lay still against the arms, still confused about everything. Where was he? Who was he with? Was this really a dream? 

"Never go." The voice replied strongly. "Never, ever go." There was a pause, in which the arms tighten again, holding him fixed against a body he could not see. "Never, ever leave." Even as the voice said that however, the ground began to shake beneath him...them.

"No." The voice whispered. The ground was shaking hard, tossing him from side to side. The arms followed, holding him tightly. The ground rumbled, and suddenly he was yanked from the arms. He screamed, a terrified, guttural sound that echoed in his ears. He was crying, as, abruptly the sky fell away before him and he tumbled into a pit of endless darkness.

"Pet!" he heard the voice scream distantly, but after that he was too far away to hear anything. Darkness encased him, and he was falling endlessly. He was still crying and he screamed and screamed. 

"Cub!" a different voice yelled, and suddenly he was awake. His eyes opened blearily; tears coursing down his cheeks. He was crying still; sobbing like mad as he sat in, what must have been a bed. A hand dropped on his shoulder, pulling him close to a body. But it wasn't the body he wanted to be next to. He wanted the voice! The one from his dreams!

He had no idea who, or what it was, or even if it was real, but he wanted it so bad. Why did he keep seeing it? Why was it torn away every time it came? Why was he forced to feel so cold, and only feel warm when the voice was around? The idea was like whiplash-snapping him from one reality to another. 

The thought made him cry harder, even as soft wordswere whispered to him, by who he knew was Remus. No. He didn't want Moony rightthen, he didn't want to e with him! He wanted to be with the voice! Suddenly,without meaning to, and without knowing what exactly he was saying, he screameddesperately, and hopelessly-"Master!" 


	13. Him

Harry slumped in his godfather's arms, breathing heavily. Tears coursed down his cheeks, silently, and he hiccupped, trying to stifle the choking sobs that wanted to pour from his mouth. Remus held him, like a small vulnerable child in his arms, which he supposed, he was. 

He was shivering like mad, the cold flooding him, somehow worse, more terrible than before. He was shaking, trembling, and could not seem to stop. It was like a constant...twitch, which was painful to feel. He tried to lie still, as he heard Remus talk reassuringly to him, though the words, even as he heard them and understood them, seemed to make no sense to him. 

"Cub," Remus hushed over and over, "Calm down please. Tell me now, what is wrong?" He stroked Harry's hair, smoothing the dark curls against his head with his hand. "What happened Cub? Why were you shouting those things? Was it a dream? A vision?"

He kept on smoothing his hair, softly, trying to comfort him. Harry felt little comfort however, and he found it impossible to try to explain what had happened. His mind was a jumble, with wisp-like patterns he could not comprehend. Most of his thoughts were moving to fast for that, and that the ones he could read mostly consisted of details of his misery.

Gone. He thought. Remus' whisperings felt like nothing, compared to the soft reassurances of the voice in his dream. Master. His mind told him, even as he thought of the being as the voice. He didn't know why, but the word, the title, felt so...right. Just the word itself, the thought of it made him shiver more, bringing his attention to that the voice...Master...wasn't there.

Remus kept talking softly to him, trying to get him to speak to him. "Cub..." he pleaded. "Talk to me please." But Harry couldn't will himself to open his mouth, other than to let out small, coughing hiccups and an occasional silent mumble. 

"Cub!" Remus said again. "Speak to me!" he begged. Harry looked up at him with fogged over, glassy eyes, and finally, after a moment of his silent staring said, in a wavering, but oddly calm voice-"I don't wanna go back to sleep Moony." He said, trembling, "I don't wanna. He'll come again." 

Remus gripped his shoulders tightly, looking down at him with a nervous face, "Who Cub? Is it Voldemort? Dumbledore?" He asked tightly, voice faltering as he spoke. But to his relieve, Harry shook his head solemnly. "No." he said. "Him."

Harry shook slightly, trembling beneath his skin. Remus opened his mouth to ask again, who He was, but Harry was already talking again, voice shuddering as he did. He repeated the same word, over and over under his breath, and at the sound of it Remus nearly collapsed.

"Master." Harry said, barely audible. "Master. Master. Master." And then, he paused, glancing downward with a look of distress. "Where did you go?" he mumbled. The door to the room they were in opened, but Harry continued on. "Master." He cried softly. "Master. Master. Master..."


	14. An Early Morning Conversation

Harry slept fitfully in between his two godfathers where he had passed out while crying. His head lolled against soft pillow. Remus laid his hand on the child's flat, almost brittle stomach through the layers of soft clothing and blankets thrown upon his chest. Sirius watched him, a contemplative look thinly veiled underneath his blank face. He watched Remus, thinking deeply.

Harry stayed still on the bed next to them both, unmoving, sleeping. Sirius looked down at him a moment, and gently touched the boy's face. The pale skin under his hand was soft, smooth and flawless. The thick hairs of his eyelashes brushed against the palm of Sirius hand.

The man looked at Remus, who still stared dully down at Harry. "Remus," he said, "You know what is happening correct?" Sirius gave a bitter laugh. "I guess I was right about him getting an inheritance." He pressed his lips together tightly, almost in disapproval. 

"What if it's not-" Remus began worriedly, but was cut off by Sirius' rasp of "Don't deny it!" Sirius looked him dead in the eyes, his usually joyful eyes sharp like glinting pieces of steel. "It was the same with us-only here you can tell that whoever He is must be very controlling and dominant! Why else would Harry refer to him as Master?!"

"I don't know." Remus said, his eyes welling with tears. "And that's the problem. I don't want my Cub to be forced to do anything! What if his mate is cruel and evil or...or-" Sirius cut him off again, this time with an amused smile, "Remus you knew that at least there would some control." He grinned then, his eyes flashing mischievously. "I mean, look at us. I'm certainly no Master, but..." 

Sirius face contorted, a lustful smirk crossing his features. "...I can still make you kneel." Remus suddenly found himself rolling off the bed and landing on the floor. His knees pressed into the soft, thick carpeting and he stared at them. He was blushing. Sirius' smirk grew. "Thought I'd never do that again huh? A lot has changed since I got sent to Azkaban, but...I still love telling you what to do."

Sirius smiled then, a happy true one. "I have power over you see. But I don't abuse it, because I love you. I love you because you are my mate. Whoever Harry's mate will love him too. Even if it's bloody Voldemort, he'll be loved by his mate."

Remus, who stilled kneeled on the floor smiled slightly, "I guess you are right Sirius. And I do love you too, so I hope Harry loves him, whoever he is."

"Whoever who is?" Harry asked blearily, his eyes opening. He still shivered, but tried to ignore it. His eyes wandered to Remus who still kneeled on the floor, "And why are you on the floor Moony?" 

Remus blushed, but found he had a hard time standing. Doing so would be disobeying Sirius and that made his chest ache. Sirius seemed to notice and said "Stand Remus, come sit with me and Harry." He said this very awkwardly, his voice then turning to Harry. Remus sat down with them and then he spoke. 

"I was speaking of your mate." He said very simply. His eyes glanced back and forth between Harry and Remus. Harry looked quite confused, "Mate?" he asked. "Like in those veela books Hermione reads?" 

"Well yes." Sirius said, "But a mate isn't just a veela thing. It's something all magical creatures have." Harry nodded, still looking confused, "Is this because of this creature inheritance you think I might have had. I'm not even sure what that means." 

"It actually has a lot to do with this inheritance Harry. A mate is sort of like a lover, or spouse made perfectly for you and all magical creature have them: vampires, veela, spirits, demons and all else." Sirius said. "Wait! Does that mean you have a mate Moony? You are a werewolf." Harry asked with curiosity, t 

"Yes he does Harry." Sirius said, "That's why he was on the floor." Harry's face scrunched up tightly, "Why would Moony having a mate make him be on the floor?" he asked. Sirius shook his head, "You don't get it Harry. I told him to get on the floor. I am his mate." 

Harry's eyes nearly crossed, but not at the surprise of them being together. "But why would you tell him to get on the floor Padfoot?" He asked, almost worriedly. 

"Because he is my Dominant." Remus said, finally speaking up. "That is how mates work. One person is dominant and one is submissive."

"What is the difference?" Harry asked, looking at them both. "A Dominant," Sirius told him, "Is the one who is in charge. They make all the money, they protect the submissive and well, they top in the bedroom." He finished, quite bluntly but not sure how to say it any other way. "That's what I am." 

Harry blushed red, but Remus spoke again, picking up the speaking for Sirius. "And a submissive is the opposite. They birth and raise children. They, in the simplest of terms, obey the Dominant. And like Sirius said, when it comes to mating they are the ones who are taken," he paused, looking Harry in the eyes. "That is what I am, or more importantly, that's what you are." 

"What?" Harry burst forth, "How do you know I'm even a creature! How do you know that I'd be that part of it either! How-" Sirius cut him off with a gentle shush. "I will explain." He said.

"Harry, the amount of control a Dominant has over a submissive usually depends on what creatures they are. I am a Canis-Fratris, a sort of dog spirit known as Dog-Brother in English. Remus and I, well I don't really have mush control over him because he and I are very equal in strength and in value. But I still control him, so some extent which is why I made him kneel on the floor."

Sirius sighed, pausing for a moment. "This can happen both ways. Sometimes the titles Dominant and submissive are useless because it only defines who births the children. Sometimes, the terms can be taken much more seriously and many times when two mates have such difference in instinct, such as the submissive being scared of their own shadow or the Dominant willing to openly kill an animal and eat it just then and there they are called by other names."

"In this, the submissive is mostly called Pet, because the Dominant is so mush stronger than them they basically keep them as pets. Also, many times when this happens the submissive, the pet ends up in a collar, hooked with a leash to the Dominant. The Dominant often wished to show his power in the bedroom as well, and because of it they gained a name muggles actually use to express a person who does the same in the bedroom in their world." 

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling quite afraid for some reason. "They call them Master." Sirius said, his eyes searching Harry's for a reaction. 

Master and Pet. Harry's mind flashed back to his dream, his vision. He suddenly found himself crying out, a ragged cry bursting forth from lips. The pet ends up in a collar, hooked with a leash to the Dominant. His thoughts flew, and his hands came to his face. I'm a pet. He thought dully, mind racing. He belonged to someone, like an item. The worst part wasn't that he didn't like the fact; it was that he wanted it.


	15. Panic Attack

Harry was panicking, his eyes wide and fearful. Sirius and Remus looked at him worriedly but he had no mind to pay attention to them. That was gone now. All that was his head was the one though of Him. He could almost feel arms around his waist, and he could almost hear the soft voice in his ear. The only difference between then and his visions, was that then he felt no warmth,

He only felt the cold that plagued him and the emotions that ran rampant through his body. He could barely breathe, let alone speak. His eyes wandered to his godfathers and he saw their mouths move but no sound came out. The pet ends up in a collar, hooked with a leash to the Dominant. His mind whirled, to the master. Suddenly his neck felt extremely cold, more so than the rest of his body and heart wrenchingly empty.

His mouth opened he screamed. At first no sound came out, but then abruptly it was there; a high-pitched, terrified shout that went on for a long time. When the sound stopped his body was shaking; both from cold and from fear and from something he could not explain. The words Remus and Sirius were saying finally entered his ears. 

"Calm down Cub!" Remus burst worriedly the same time Sirius said, "It's okay Cub! Everything will be fine!" Harry heard them, and answered with his voice shuddering, but oddly composed. "I'm a pet." He said. "You knew that, didn't you?"

"I thought, perhaps..." Sirius began, but Harry was screaming again, the words he said blurring into a shrill shout. "You knew! You heard me! Moony heard too!" his voice sounded raw, and tears suddenly found themselves coursing down his cheeks. "Master..." he whispered, his voice dry. "Master." He said again. 

His vision, that dream was real! His head hurt, and his throat hurt from yelling. He felt afraid. Suddenly, all the fears from Privet Drive came flooding back, and he fell forward, his face smashing into the blanket of the bed. He was silent for a moment, and did not move. 

He didn't want a Master! They would control him, like his uncle did. Would he hurt him too? He kept crying. He was so afraid of Him, of his Master. The memory of the warm arms around his waist suddenly seemed awful and terrifying. The problem was that he still wanted the vision to come again. He felt sick, like he wanted to vomit.

A hand pulled him up from the bed, and against a chest. Remus held him, cradling him like a toddler. Harry's face was sopping wet, and he wiped the tears away, holding him tightly against him. His face rested on Remus' chest.

"It's okay Cub." Remus hushed. "Everything will be okay." The older man, the older submissive smiled sadly at him. "Your mate will love you. And I promise, no matter who they are, or how they act you will love them more than anything!" He pulled him closer, "There has never been two mates that did not love each other." 

Sirius growled quietly, but it was a comforting sound. "He is right Cub. Mater or not, whether you like it or not-you will love him. And he will love you." he paused, "And that is not is just it. He will protect you; he will care for you. He'll treat you like the child you never got to be."

Harry's eyes met Sirius and he sniffled. His crying stemmed, but tears still fell down his cheeks. He was afraid, but he had Remus and he had Sirius. So everything would be okay. His eyes made their way to the window in the corner of the room. The sun was just appearing, casting thin light over them. 

"Thank you Padfoot. Thank you Moony." He said simply, his voice shaking.


	16. Shorter

Harry sat at the dining room table with Sirius and Remus. Everything felt like way too much to take in, with such strange things happening, but normal things still needed to happen. Things like eating, which seemed so surreal, still needed to be done. The action of doing so felt alien, almost mechanical. 

Remus had sat toast with jam in front of him, along with a cup filled with thick, frothy milk. "You cannot eat to much," he said. "You can get sick." So Harry ate the bread, the flavor of grape jam filling his mouth. He swallowed thickly, gulping the milk down. He felt full, despite the small amount of food he actually had consumed. 

His eyes, which were stained red, stared down at his empty plate. He felt nervous eating because it brought back memories of being yelled at for doing so and being taunted with the idea of doing so. He felt scared still, like he would get in trouble for doing so. 

Remus and Sirius ate some toast and jam as well. Harry thought that maybe they didn't want him to feel bad he couldn't eat a lot of really greasy, or heavy foods. He stood, walking over to Remus. The man, who had just finished his food, stood and looked down at him. Suddenly, a confused look crossed his face.

"You're shorter." He said abruptly, looking down at Harry. Harry scowled, "I thought you already knew that. I assumed it had something to do with my inheritance." Remus shook his head, "No Harry, you don't understand."

"You're shorter than yesterday." Remus said, "Yesterday you came up to my chin, and now you barely come up to my shoulder!" Sirius looked at them, and his eyes widened, "Yeah, I see it too!" he exclaimed, looking at Harry who looked dwarfed next to Remus who was short himself. 

"Maybe it's some sort of delayed reaction or asset of your inheritance." Remus said, looking at him a bit nervously. "I hope this is the case at least. I know some creatures slowly go through an inheritance, so we'll have to figure out what kind of creature you are."

"How do we do that Moony?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus, balancing on the balls of his feet. His hands went up to touch his hair, gripping the thick, curls and tugging the hairs that fell below his chin in a strange, unconscious motion. Then they slide down a touch and rubbed his neck softly, and solemnly. He dropped his hands immediately afterward, letting them fall to his sides.

Remus noticed the motion, but did not say anything about it. He continued speaking without changing the topic. "Well the best thing to do is wait." He said, explaining. "As time passes the creature you are will become more and more apparent. Things like a craving for meat, or blood, perhaps special abilities such as flying or shifting, or maybe even physical characteristics like wings, tails, fangs and such other things are used to figure out what kind of creature you are."

He paused a moment, thinking. "Sometimes if there are only a few different creature bloods in the line they can check back in the family tree for creatures you may be, but the Potters if I remember correctly have dozens, of different creatures in their blood and so it would be hard to pinpoint which one is you, although the list may narrow down the options." 

He paused again, and a thick, nervous look came over his face. "There is a creature-identifying potion but it is very risky, and can result in a lot of dangerous effects and things. I believe it is illegal to use though, unless the being using the potion is of age. It doesn't matter any way however, I would never let you use that potion!" 

Harry nodded, more than a bit confused at Remus' complicated explanation but he understood a tiny amount now. "So we'll have to wait." He said, sighing. He felt a little sad he couldn't know then but he would be okay finding out later. He supposed it didn't matter, because eventually he would know, nevertheless when. "Okay." he said. "I guess that's fine.

He still felt a little disappointed though. He wanted to be able to learn about himself, and find out why he looked so weird now, and why he was getting shorter. Sirius smiled at him, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking. "It's okay Cub." He told him. "You'll know eventually, and I bet you'll have so fun, and love finding and discovering everything about you and the creature you are!"

Harry hadn't noticed when Sirius had stood up, but now he was next to him smiling down at him. Harry thought it may be fun to find things out like that, and he smiled, "I guess." He said lightly, "I bet that would be fun."

Sirius hugged him, stooping low so they could be face to face. Harry smiled still, feeling happy. He tried to forget the problems. And the fear about his Master, which he knew someday, would find him. He felt nervous still, but he was with Remus and Sirius still so he was happy, safe and loved. 

Harry's happiness suddenly broke as he was reminded with and extra harsh blast of cold across his body that things still weren't right. Then he realized that Remus and Sirius didn't know about the cold, and he sighed, knowing he had to say something. He was still shivering. 

"I have something to tell you Padfoot, Moony." And then they spoke, his godfathers' faces turning suddenly blank realizing Harry had something very important to say. 


	17. Talk of Ice and Fire

Harry and his godfathers sat on the couch in the sitting room. His feet were dangling because he wasn't tall enough to reach the floor. His face looked downward toward them, and he was silent for a moment as Remus and Sirius stared at him while he worked up the nerve to say something. His fingers twisted in his lap.

"I've been cold." He says simply and suddenly in a blunt tone. "It's so cold it hurts sometimes." Even as he said this he was shivering as if unconsciously reminding himself to feel the cold. Remus flinched, remembering something. "You were so cold when I held you Cub..." his shoulders slumped. "I had completely forget because of all of the others things about you that had made me worry." 

Remus shifted closer and took Harry's hand, "It's the same." He said, "So cold. Like ice." His face turned ashamed, "I should have helped! I should have said something!" he said rigidly. 

"It's not you." Harry said, "After all, I didn't even say anything." He gave a rue laugh. "I guess I just got used to it." Though his shivers then said he never truly got used to it. 

"You know I guess." Harry continued on without giving Remus a chance to reply. "I've felt the cold since..." Harry stopped a moment realizing he didn't actually know when the cold had started. He blinked rapidly and turned to Sirius. "Does an inheritance hurt?" he asked childishly. Sirius nodded, "Sometimes." He said. "It depends on the creature." His face went confused. "Why?"

"Because I've been cold since then. Since my inheritance." Harry said, realizing what that pain had been. "I don't know why, but I'm always terribly cold except when I..."

"Except when you what?" Sirius asked, leaning closer to him. Harry gulped in a deep breath, opened his mouth and said in a voice so fast everything seemed like one word, "when-I-dream-about-my-master." His lips snapped shut. Remus' eyes went wide and he held Harry's hand tighter.

Sirius nodded slowly, setting his face firm and motionless. Remus spoke, his mouth moving fast. "I think it may be because of what kind of creature you are-or your mate is. Most likely your mate is a creature that had some sort of affinity with heat, fire or something like that." Remus' speech slowed, and he spoke the next few words as if they there tin in his mouth. 

"Fire is a fire dominating thing." He said, "It consumes everything, and perhaps this is one of the reasons there is a Master and Pet relationship between you and your mate. That and the fact it seems like for you to feel warmth or heat of any kind you must be with them. Maybe this makes the submissive stay until they get to know their mate. Many creatures with the affinity of fire...aren't very kind or gentle."

Remus kept speaking, more to himself now but Harry sat a bit in fear. He was afraid that whoever his mate would be wouldn't be nice to him. "Will my mate be mean?" he asked tentatively. Remus stopped talking immediately and turned to him. His hand was held a bit tighter, "No Harry. It just that they, fire creatures are a bit hard-edged. They usually are mean to everyone but their mate."

"But," he continued, "Most fire creatures are very controlling over their mates. Very protective." Remus looked kindly at him, "I think that means that he'll love you more than normal, doing everything to keep you safe."

Harry smiled the slightest bit, but he was still scared. He was still afraid of the whole mate and creature business in general. Perhaps, he thought, if I had grown up in the Wizarding World it might have been less of a shock. But he had not. Instead he was muggle-raised with not a lot of information of any real part of magic despite him having gone to Hogwarts since he was eleven. 

Suddenly he looked at Remus and said loudly, but shaking and said, mustering all of his courage and bravery, "I'm afraid." And that was all.


	18. Try To Get Here

Harry stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom, green eyes painted with sadness and exhaustion. He was very quiet, and his hands curled together on his chest. He traced the cracks in the ceiling with his eyes, calmly staring. He was trying to fall asleep but was having a hard time. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into some pillows.

He had pushed away Remus and Sirius, telling them that he wanted to something he felt was very important. When they had asked what that had been he responded only with the soft whisper of "I need to try to see him. Maybe he can help me..." He was afraid, and he wanted answers

They had taken him here, softly hushing that they understood. He didn't know how they could though; he barely did himself. He now was vainly trying to fall asleep but had no change of doing so. He became very angry with himself, recklessly fooling himself into thinking he could actually intentionally meet with his mate. 

His face turned sour, and he shoved it deeper into the pile of pillows he lay on. He felt tears begin to leak from his eyes and he let them seep into the pillows. He felt so stupid, he just kept silently crying. And that's when it happened.

It started slowly, so slowly he didn't realize it. At first it was nothing but a slight decrease if coldness but his body was so numb he barely felt the difference. Then it was a minor weight on his back. He dismissed this as well, as only the weight of his clothing and the weight of the blankets he had pulled over himself.

Silently Harry pulled the blankets tighter around himself, creating a cocoon for him to lie in. He closed his eyes, tears still streaming from them. The weight upon him grew greater and greater until Harry shifted, moving around and trying to adjust himself. Then there was a growl

Harry stilled, his eyes rolling open. He did not see the pillows, but rather he saw grass. His Master was above him, body on top of his on. That was new, usually he lie on top of him, in his arms. Harry didn't mind though.


	19. Little Answers

Harry's breath got heavier as arms leaned down from above him to smooth against the ground beside them efficiently trapping him. Harry no longer felt stupid, but now he felt scared. His body was limp, almost trying to invite the body on top of his to push his Harry into the ground. He was warm, so deliciously warm he nearly moaned. 

He opened his mouth nervously trying to speak and all but one word came out. "Master..." he mewled, shifting beneath the body, the body, he knew, that belonged to his Master. There was a sharp intake and the arms tightened further. "Pet." His Master stated, rasping.

"There you are..." he said, almost in a cough, "You are okay...you are okay..." His voice turned softer for a second almost as he had realized something. He had. "You called me Master." He said, in awe and happiness. "So...you realized?" Harry didn't respond; he only shifted beneath his mate's body.

His mate's voice got rigid and for a moment and said, almost demandingly, "Have you Pet?" Harry shifted again and found his mouth opening and snapping shut. He spoke, "Yes Master, yes..." his voice trailed off as suddenly and abruptly there was a thick lick to the side of his neck. He shivered, body shaking.

Deciding he didn't want to wait any longer his mouth opened and suddenly burst forth the words. "Who are you?" The tongue on his skin swiped harshly and teeth snapped shut on his neck. He yelped. "Always call me Master..." he said, mumbling against his neck. "Yes Master!" Harry had gasped, just as the other began to furiously apologize. 

"I'm sorry Pet!" he said, "I...am not in control of myself just yet." Harry nodded his head blearily, slurring out "S'okay Master." His Master tightened his arms so tight that it was almost painful but Harry did not mind. 

"I'm still trying to control my need to...control things," he sighed, and gently rubbed his face against Harry's hair. Harry didn't respond to that, he just closed his eyes and asked once again, "But...who are you..." he asked, "Master." He added. There was a slight groan, and a rapid, sad sigh. "I can't," he told him.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "What do you mean?" His voice was quick with a slight panic. "Hush Pet," his Master told him, "It is only natural. See this, try to tell me your name."

Harry opened his mouth to spew out the five letters, but no sound came out. "Now," his Master said, "Tell me where you are..." Again nothing came out, but this time it was not an incident of not being able to say, it was an incident of not knowing. "I don't know," he rasped, suddenly realizing that he truly did not know. "I don't know!" 

"See?" his Master asked but Harry's head bounced, "No!" he nearly shouted, "I don't know Master, I really don't..." he was nervous and shaking. His Master held him tighter, if that was even possible. "How Pet, is something wrong?"

Harry calmed after a moment, realizing that nothing was actually wrong. "No..." he whispered, sighing just as quietly as he spoke, "I am okay Master. It's just," he began, "Family problems." He finished, eyes opening to stare at the grass again. "I don't..." 

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it Pet." The other hushed to him softly. "I will know eventually." Harry closed his eyes again, sighing. "This is the most we have spoken." He said bluntly.

His Master laughed, the sound making Harry shudder. "Yes it is isn't it? I was not very much myself before; I was driven crazy waiting for you to come into your inheritance Pet!" Harry smiled, suddenly no longer feeling afraid. He felt free, and...loved. "I was afraid Master, of having a Master and of other things." he told him quietly, "But I understand now." he laughed, "I'm not sure why."

"Maybe it's the fact I basically smothered you to death in our first meeting Pet." His Master laughed. That had Harry thinking, "What is this exactly Master?" he asked, "These meetings? What are they? Why do they happen?" 

"I believe they are physic transactions, used to keep us alive." He said bluntly and silently. "What!" Harry hushed loudly, "Why would they need to keep us alive?"

The answer was quite simple actually. "You must feel some of the affects of us not being together." He said, chuckling. Harry sighed and nodded against the ground. He felt tired, even though technically he was sleeping. "Why did you go the first few times Master?" he asked, doubting.

His Master's voice turned sour, and he spoke almost angrily against his neck. "Something, someone, was trying to keep us apart Pet although I don't know why. I feel like they will try to separate us soon, once they realize we are together."

"Why Master?" he asked, his throat tightening. "Why does someone want to keep us apart." His Master laughed ruefully, "Perhaps they are an enemy of one of us Pet that want us to die from not being able to get together, but I will not let them, I am stronger than them. I still visit you, even though they try to stop me from coming at all." 

Harry smiled nervously, but contently "Then it's okay I guess." He whispered quietly. "When do you think we'll get to see each other?" he asked. "What about now Pet?" His Master asked, and Harry grumbled, "But I can't see you Master."

"I guess not, and all can see is your hair, which is beautiful Pet." His Master hushed, "Here let me try this Pet..." His Master tried to turn him over, so they were face to face.

Abruptly they were thrown apart, the ground shaking violently. Harry saw a glimpse of steely grey eyes before his head bashed against the ground and he woke up. His eye found the pillows, and he closes them again, smiling even through the terrible cold he felt. They were not together now, but soon they would be again. His mind saw a deep, beautiful grey.

He felt excited, and happy. He no longerfelt afraid, but rather he felt impatient. He couldn't wait to see his Masterfor real. He smiled, resting his head softly on the pillows.


	20. The Letter

Harry heard his godfathers talking outside his door but he felt sedated and unwilling to move. He was cold still, but it seemed insignificant compared to his thoughts, feelings and newly found apprehensiveness. The door opened a crack though and he forced himself to lift his head.

Remus entered once he saw that he was awake and Harry could see Sirius waiting in the hallway. Harry had a drunken smile on his face, even though he was shivering. Remus smiled at him, coming to sit next to him on the bed. Harry sat up, his hair bunching up near his ears from where he had slept on it.

"Hey Cub, so I guess it was successful." Remus asked. Harry, still smiling goofily nodded. "Yeah." He said, pulling his legs up onto the bed. He hugged them to his chest, and rested his chin in his knees. "What's Padfoot doing?" he asked, eying Sirius who stood talking to someone that he couldn't see because they were behind the door.

"Just talking to his cousin Tonks, she's the woman who found who on the road." Remus explained. Harry stared at him, "You mean Nymadora? Or, um Nympdora? Or was it..." Harry was cut off by the neon pink woman herself as she stepped in front of Sirius and said, "Nymphadora Tonks." She grimaced, "But call me Tonks."

Harry scrunched his face, and said, "Why? Doesn't Moo...Remus call you..." he said, quickly saying Remus instead of Moony in case she didn't know of the nickname, "Dora?"

Tonks lifted her chin, "Yep! But only because Sirius told him I don't like it." Remus grinned, and caught her eye, "I have no idea what you're talking about Dora." Tonks grit her teeth and said to Harry, "See! Just call me Tonks okay!" she nearly fell over in her frustration. 

"Okay Dora." Harry said innocently. Sirius snorted loudly but tried to cover it up by coughing. Remus smiled discreetly, putting his hand up to cover his mouth. Tonks sighed in exasperation and went to lean on the dresser that was next to the bed. She missed, and ended up on the floor. She was back up before Sirius had the chance to burst of into laughter, which he did after she was standing. 

She sighed, and Harry decided not to mention her clumsiness. "Harry," Remus began, "Dora said that there had been dementors." Harry nodded, suddenly remembering. "Yeah." He said, "But I used my patronus, like you showed me." He buried his face into his knees, "But then I passed out because I didn't have enough power after doing the spell." 

"Oh yes, I got to thank you for that." Tonks said, "My only defense would have been aparation, or that shitty car-excuse my language. The only reason I was even using the car was because Remus," she shot an accusing glance at the man, "said we have to blend in! I can barely walk in a straight line, let alone drive!"

Remus shrugged, but Tonks' shoulders rose as she lifted her head high in defense. "I almost hit this bloody kid!" Harry snickered, "When she got to check on me she fell over." Sirius once again burst into hysterical giggles. Either Azkaban did strange things to the man or he was always like this. Harry thought maybe some of both.

Remus continued on nevertheless, trying to be serious. "Well, we got this." Remus handed pulled a paper from his pocket and Harry saw that it was from the Ministry. "An owl gave it to Dora while she was trying to get you up, and she pocketed it, brought you here. Lucky on that." 

Harry felt his brain turn to goo as he took the letter. He read it, hands shaking. It was just like second year, only his worse. He was e-x-p-e-l-l-e-d, each letter stood out in his brain. His mind flashed back, to two places. The first was Sirius saying he would be home schooled he didn't know how long ago. The second was barely minutes ago, the steely grey eyes of his mate.

"I'm expelled!" he cried, voice shaking. Sirius opened his mouth to comfort him, and remind him that he would not be going back there. Harry shook his head at him, eyes wide and fearing. "You don't understand." He said.

Remus looked at him, "What Cub? What is wrong." He asked, worriedly, taking his godson's cold hand. "It doesn't matter, you'll be here." Harry only shook his head again, and his eyes watered and he said, shaking but quite strongly, "I think He might be there."

Remus suddenly nodded, and Sirius moved forward to touch his godson's shoulder. Remus sighed, touching his face with his free hand. "I suppose we're going to court then." He said.


	21. Shorter Part Two

Harry sat uncomfortably as eyes stared into his head. As soon as the words left his godfather's lips he pouted, pulling himself higher. "You're even shorter!" Remus told him, looking down at the boy who barely even came to his chest. "I wonder what creature would cause this-not a creature I know well enough about that's for sure." 

The short boy huffed, his eyes crinkling at the corners scowled, "I was five foot five!" he cried out indignantly, stomping his foot, "How the bloody hell am I shrinking? How tall am I now?" His face was adorably crumbled, and his hair fell into his eyes.

"Well," Remus told him, "We can see." He pulled his wand from his pocket and then with a few taps to the top of his head, which had Harry glowering a ruler popped into his hand. He stretched it out like silly putty, and held it up to Harry's side. He laughed, twirling the ruler so it disappeared. 

"Not even five feet Cub," he said, laughing at Harry's face. "You're four foot six." Harry's eyes went wide and he slumped, falling onto the couch behind him. They had been waiting for the Weasleys who promised to come, after Harry's insistent begging. He missed the rest of his family.

The Weasleys had agreed to come quite readily actually, including Hermione who Ron had immediately written after finding out Harry was okay. Remus however still somewhat felt that Harry needed to be protected in this time, especially since he would be attending Hogwarts in little more than a week. That is if they could fix the problem with Harry being expelled.

Mr. Weasley had promised, after speaking to Remus through the floo system to check around the Ministry and to see and tell, that Harry Potter would be coming in to fight for his right to attend Hogwarts. After being told so, Harry suddenly had looked very rightfully confused. "Wait a minute, didn't you say I was missing Moony? How would they know I was there, or at lease the one who cast the spell?"

Remus had sighed, "The Ministry refused to acknowledge the fact you went missing." He said, "Even though I guess that they were right." His face went sad, and he stared at Harry with wide eyes. "Where were you?" he asked, grasping his godson's hand. "You disappeared on the magic radars, and even I..." his eyes shut tightly, "I couldn't smell you, and neither could Sirius."

"I was at Privet Drive the entire time Moony," Harry said, feeling quite confused."In..." after the one word Harry shut his mouth he snapped his teeth together silently. "In where Cub?" Remus asked, worriedly. "In my cupboard." Harry whispered, memories suddenly rushing through his brain. Remus opened his mouth in some semblance of outrage but before any sound could escape the fire place lit up in neon green flames and a Weasley, bright red hair falling through the air stumbled into the room.


	22. Red-Haired Family

Ron Weasley, his red hair tipped grey with dust and ash held his head for a moment after almost falling onto the floor. His eyes were wide and his short hair was almost windblown as he stumbling in, looking a bit fearful. His reason was revealed as suddenly another body was flung from the floor, this one with frizzy brown hair and a worried, almost parental look on her face.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione immediately gushed as two identical boys, with the same bright red hair as Ron stumbled in one after another. They wore matching grins. Fred and George waltzed up to Ron, putting their hands on his shoulders. Mrs. Weasley rushed through the fireplace, looking quite cross, "Children!" she reprimanded, "I told you to wait!" 

They looked slightly apologetic but not at all regretful. Ginny had just hopped in behind her, her dress and robes messily cluttered around her. Her father had come through as well, causing the room to feel quite cramped. Harry curled his arms into his chest, not liking the tight containments that reminded him so much of his cupboard. 

To Harry's surprise, suddenly Charlie came through the fireplace, as well as Bill and then Percy. Harry hadn't thought they would show, because of them having their own live and their own problems. He barley even knew them, but they were there, all with the same bright red hair that the rest of the family bore.

Harry, feeling more and more cramped tugged on Remus' sleeve and whispered in his ear, "Can...can we..." he sucked in a ragged breath, the heavy gasp picking up speed, "Can we go in a bigger room?" Remus nodded, face still twisted in anger and defensiveness for his cub. He knew Harry must feel scared and confined and he wanted his godson to be safe, comfortable and okay.

He pulled Harry so he was mashed against his side and after whispering to Sirius who sat on the couch beside them, a smile on his face that, "We'll be in the dining room," and to "Tell everyone to go there," he pulled Harry so they went into the desired room. 

Harry was breathing a bit heavily, his head leaning on Remus' shoulder. He walked into the dining room, and Harry sat down, legs buckling beneath him as he landed in a brown, hard backed chair. His green eyes were slightly clouded, but they also shined beautifully with thin, pale blue tears that sparkled in the light. 

He pushed his hair behind his ears unconsciously, some of the thick black strands brushing against his eyes and eyebrows. "Moony?" he asked, "I'm sorry." he said, calming after a moment, "I don't mean to panic but," 

"It is okay," Remus told him, hugging him closely. "You have been through so much, you deserve the chance to let out the fear and frustration that has been pent up inside you for so long."

Just then,as he stopped speaking Ron and Hermione entered the door, looking disheveledwith wild hair and wide, concerned eyes. "Where is Harry?" they said simultaneously.Harry looked at them with his bright green eyes, wide, startled and very, very happy.


	23. Greetings

"Ron!" Harry burst out, "Hermione!" He swayed in his place next to Remus, jittering happily. His eyes were bright with joy. Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion. Hermione glanced to Remus, who looked at her with wise, knowing eyes. She glanced back to Harry, who appeared to jiggle next to Remus like an impatient toddler. 

She watched as Harry unconsciously played with his hair, tugging on his dark ends and bangs nervously. Her eyes opened wider as she caught sight of his jagged red scar, stripped deeply against the pale skin of his forehead. She cried out in surprise, yelping out, "Harry!" Ron looked at her, his freckles crinkling in confusion. Then he caught sight of the scar as well and stilled, looking completely and utterly dumbstruck. 

Harry knew he didn't look like himself before, ever since the mirror incident he had known that but he had not been prepared for the incredulous looks on his friends face. They looked as if they had just both been smacked. Their faces looked a little pale, blank and surprised. Hermione immediately took charge however, and she burst forward to stand next to Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione said, staring at in the boy's brighteyes. "What...what happened to you?" she demanded, and Harry tilted his head upto look at her, dark hair framing his face. He looked like an innocent littleboy, nothing like the fifteen-year-old warrior that he was known to be. Hegrinned, shiny white teeth glistening in the light. "'Mione!" he laughed,slightly hysterically.

 

Remus looked on as Hermione just keep staring at Harry, her curly brown hair frizzing with surprise. Suddenly she hugged him, grabbing him like a baby and holding him tight. She released him a moment later and grinned, looking so relieved. "Harry!" she gasped, suddenly turning cross, "Where were you! You never answered our owls and Sirius said you disappeared!" she ranted. "You wouldn't appear on the magical radars, or point me spells, or, or..." she trailed off, clearly extremely worried for her younger friend. 

Harry nodded solemnly, "I know 'Mione, but I actually didn't go anywhere. I was always at Privet Drive." Hermione looked confused, but still relieved nonetheless, "How?" Ron asked simply, coming up closer to them. He still looked rather dumbstruck. "We have no idea. The entire order is frazzled by this. Some even didn't want to believe it was really Harry, in fact we might not have found out until much later if not for Sirius's and I's noses." He let out a dull laugh, "Lucky, I suppose." 

"Very." Harry said, wiggling. He seemed very hyper. Hermione looked dubious, but nodded, "Now," she said, "What in the name of Merlin happened to you? You look downright like a nine year old." Harry shrugged, and Remus answered for him, "A creature inheritance." He replied. "We are unsure what creature though..." he trailed off.

Hermione looked at Harry curiously, leaning in close to his face. Suddenly she smiled, "You're pretty," she told him, making him blush a vivid shade of red. Ron laughed but he nodded, "You look like little girl," he said, not helping Harry's self-esteem. Hermione leaned back and smacked the side of his head, "Ronald!" she shot, "Shush." 

Harrylaughed. It felt so good to laugh; he had not in so long. It felt good to behappy too, just with his family and with his friends and sitting and laughingand hugging and joking. It made him smile so wide his face nearly spilt. Hedidn't care what the hell was happening to him; he was home.


	24. Lunch

Harry sat at the dining room table, elevated by a few old spell books so he could actually see the table surrounded by his friends and family. It was lunchtime, after a morning of trying to explain things to Ron and Hermione. There had been a bit of yelling, confusion and sharp remarks especially from Ron but Hermione had smacked up him upside the head a few times to calm him down. 

He had been angry the most about how Harry had still been in his cupboard even though they had wasted a long time searching for him in other places. "You were supposed to come here on your birthday but, when everyone went to get you...you weren't there! I don't know how this bloody happened!" Ron had told him. 

Harry had felt rather confused at that; how did they not find him? Especially considering how as he remembered, he had been screaming bloody murder on that day. Only him, he thought, with a bitter laugh. Mrs. Weasley was making lunch, insisting that Harry, not to mention Remus and Sirius needed a good, hearty meal. The woman came into the dining room then, carrying plates and bowls and other ones floating around her in levitation. 

She sat a bowl in front of him, filled with a brownish soup that had chunks of vegetables and meat in it. Harry felt himself nearly gag. The scent of meat wafted up toward his nose, filling it with the sickly-sweet, meaty smell. He felt bile rise in his throat. He pressed his lips together tightly. 

Mrs. Weasley put bowls in front of everyone else and then passed around thick slices of grainy bread, most likely to dip in the soup. Harry picked up the bread and held it to his nose, inhaling the deep, rich scent of it to drive the scent of the meat out. He didn't like the scent of the meat, and the thought of eating it made him want to gag. He didn't want to be rude though, so he didn't know what to do. 

Remus, who sat on his right looked at him as Harry bit delicately into the bread with his white teeth. His mind flashed back, to the other times he had tried to feed him. Harry had refused to eat meat, and by the looks of him then he wasn't about to start. "Molly?" Remus called, bringing the red haired mother to his attention. 

"What is it Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly, "Is the soup too hot? Would you some more bread? How about a drink?" she said, hovering over him like a mother bird even though he was already an adult. "No Molly." he said politely, "But would you mind finding something else for Harry to eat?" At this, Harry whipped his head up to stare at Remus. 

"Why dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning to Harry, "Is there something wrong with your soup?"  Harry blushed, stuttering. "I-I-I..."

"He doesn't like meat." Remus said calmly, and Harry shot him a grateful look. "I believe he is...a vegetarian." At this he grimaced slightly, as if imagining himself not eating meat. As a werewolf, the thought made his stomach roar in protest. Ron had a similar reaction across the table, but not for the same reasons. 

"A vegetarian?" Mrs. Weasley asked, dumbfounded. "Well, yes." Remus replied, "I feel it may have to do with his...inheritance." She nodded suddenly in understanding and with the statement, "Why didn't you tell me sooner Harry!" she whisked out of the room in a mission to get Harry something else to eat. 

"You're a vegetarian Harry?" Ron asked, face wide in surprise. "How? You ate meat last year, besides how can you not want to!" 

"Ron! Be quiet won't you" This was, not Hermione surprisingly but Ginny. "Harry can do anything he wants, and I think it's very nice and noble to give up eating meat!" Harry laughed, smiling. "It's not noble at all Ginny," he told her, "The thought of eating meat just," he paused, making a face, "makes me sick."

"Well," Ron said, nonchalantly. "Can I have your soup?" His bowl was, somehow, already empty. This time it was Hermione, who like always, well, almost always smacked Ron on the side of head and cuffed his ear. "Hey!"  Ron protested, "It was just a question!" Harry giggled. Giggled. As soon as he realized what he had done he snapped his mouth closed and sat very still. 

It was too late, as suddenly Hermione and Ginny grinned. Ginny, who was the closet to him, leaned over and pat his cheek. Harry blushed. "Awww!" she said, "You're so cute!" Harry kept on blushing as Mrs. Weasley walked in, carrying a tray of food. 

"I see you liked that bread," she said, gesturing to the half eaten slice Harry had been nibbling while he talked. "So I got you another slice of that. And I summoned some of the leftover spaghetti-don't worry without meatballs-we had at the burrow the other day. The sauce doesn't have meat either. How's that sweetheart?"

Harry, blushing both at the endearing name and the special attention he received nodded softly. Mrs. Weasley smiled, and set a plate of steaming pasta in front of him. Rich red sauce was poured over the top, sending him the delightful sent of tomato to drive out the meaty scent from before. Another slice of the grainy bread sat on the side. His mouth watered. From across the table, Ron spoke again, "So...how about that soup? Don't you wanna send your best friend Ronny your love?" 

Harry laughed, but obediently picked up the bowl of meaty soup, cringing as the scent wafted toward him and quickly passed it across the table to Ron. Ron chugged it, tipping the bowl upside down above his mouth and downing the soup in just two or three large gulps. Hermione, disgusted, bumped him, scolding "Ron!" as the boy grinned, soup dripping from his face. 

Harry looked down, and with the fork on the plate began to eat. The spaghetti was wonderful and the talk he had with his friends was amazing. Halfway through his conversation with Ron, Hermione and Ginny about the classes he wanted to take that autumn the twins, Fred and George who had been mysteriously quiet suddenly spoke up. 

"So..."  
"...Harry?"  
They said, trailing into each other. A long time ago he had given up trying to tell them apart, because one only person could-their mother. But as Harry looked at them he knew, abruptly which was which. It was startling. Fred had a slightly darker shade of red in his eyebrows of all things, George had a slight chip on one of his front teeth that Fred didn't have and somehow the way their freckles were arranged weren't exactly the same. 

There was something else too, that he couldn't quite put his finger on that kept them apart as well. With a jolt he realized, it was their scent. While they both smelled strongly of radioactive explosives, magic and sweat each one had a distinct underlying smell that was a lot different. Fred smelled faintly of leaves and of grass, and George smelled like vegetables, most distinctly corn for some strange reason. Harry looked around him, and realized suddenly, that everyone around him had a distinct smell. 

Ron smelled like chicken broth and nuts which was sounded like a strange combination and was. Hermione smelled like book pages and old, paper, the exact way he would imagine her to. Ginny smelled very much like flowery perfume, but underneath that scent was the thick, heavy scent of actual flowers. 

Even Remus and Sirius, who sat on his sides smelled different. Remus smelled like wolf, and the woods which was very comforting. Sirius smelled like dog, which didn't smell all that different from wolf but was and the earth. They both smelled like magic, more so than everyone else at the table. Not different he realized suddenly, but stronger. These were the smells that had already but there, but he could smell them much more clearly now. When did this happen?

Everyone also had a certain part of their smell that gave off a certain aura of strength that had Harry labeling them weak and strong in his head. Ginny was weak, Ron was weak, Fred was weak, Mrs. Weasley was weak and Remus who was perhaps the strongest person he knew, was weak. He was confused. They smelled weak and he wasn't sure how or why. 

Sirius smelled very strong, as did Hermione, George, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley. He didn't understand this phenomenon until suddenly, his own smell drifted up into his nose and he realized. He realized, as his own smell filled his nose. His own smell, which was filled with magic, earth and somehow sky reeked distinctly of weakness. Not weakness he knew then, submissiveness. Submissiveness with domination being the string. He blinked. 

With a start he realized that Fred and George had been talking to him, and he had been too caught up in his thoughts to hear them. He stared at them, blinking harshly. "What?" he asked dumbly, and they laughed. Harry smiled, laughing, no giggling under his breath and he calmed. 

He had no idea what creature he was, but whatever he was apparently was small, had a good sense of smell, good sight, didn't eat meat, was submissive and probably so many other things his head hurt. Maybe he would ask Hermione. And maybe he would mention to her and Ron that Hermione apparently was a dominant. Well, as much as non-creatures could be dominant. He smiled through his cold, chattering teeth.


	25. Cookies

"The Ministry?" Harry asked, "Why should we go there?" he looked at Mr. Weasley, who had spoken and asked the question. The man sighed, wearily rubbing the crinkled skin on his forehead. "As you know, there has been certain...repercussions due to amounts of magic you used on Privet Drive. As you know, there are certain sensors to detect such things."

Mr. Weasley paused, and looked at him with a grim face,"I've managed to get you a hearing in Wizarding court so you may defend yourself. It was not easy though, so you'll have to be careful." Harry nodded, certain clearness filling him at that moment. He was ready, and he opened his mouth to say so but before he had the chance to do so the thick, heavy scent of chocolate filled his nose. After lunch, he had explained to Remus the feeling of his enhanced nose but the man had only smiled. "My nose is the same way Cub," he told him, "It's just your creature, showing himself."

Harry had nodded, knowingly, although he knew nothing really about what had been going on. He, Ron and Hermione had been talking in what Sirius had named his new room about, well Harry himself. Hermione had promised to search all her books for a magical creature that experienced the same...symptoms, but even she was baffled. Mr. Weasley had   called him out a moment ago, wishing to speak with him. Harry had been nervous, and now a little sad. 

The smell of chocolate still hung in the air however, making him feel somehow happier. He said okay and bye to Mr. Weasley who had raced after him as Harry went over into the kitchen, following the scent of chocolate. Mrs. Weasley was making cookies, rolling out rich, brown dough  and mixing small, chocolaty chips. She looked happy, with an underlying hint of worry. 

"Oh, hi Harry!" she gushed, "These aren't quite ready yet, but they will be in a few minutes if you'd like a bite." she smiled at him, a kind, motherly smile. "Okay," he said, about to say something more when Mr. Weasley cut him off, "Harry!" he said, "I wasn't finished, I was about to say the hearing is tonight!" 

Harry paused, gulping and turned toward him, "Tonight?" he asked, panic talking hold in the form of an intense, ice cold chill which was worse than the cold he already felt rub down his spine. "Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "We must act quickly, you may not know this Harry, but Hogwarts starts in only a few days."

Harry nodded grimly, aware of the racing deadline but hearing it again made his stomach clench tightly. His Master was at that school; he knew it. He had to get to Hogwarts. He looked at Mr Weasley sadly, lips puckering in some semblance of a frown. "When?" he asked, looking at him. "After dinner. Be ready, okay?" Harry nodded and said "Okay." Then Mr. Weasley left him to the hands of his wife. 

"It's okay dear." Mrs. Weasley told him gently with a soft smile. "Here, wait a moment and I'll get you a cookie, it'll make you feel better." Harry paused, and looked at her. "Can I help?" he asked, blushing slightly. She smiled happily and nodded, sliding to the side so he could help pressing the dough out on the counter. 

He smiled, and continued to help Mrs. Weasley cook snacks. It felt nice to do so and honestly very natural. So he cooked and he waited for the time to leave. Mrs. Weasley was very kind to him, smiling gently as he helped and not even mentioning the fact he needed a stool to stand on so he could reach the counter. Although the others were a work in progress. 

When the cookies were done they were a show of Harry's natural abilities to cook, and to care. Ron, nearly drooling had tried to steal some but Mrs. Weasley took a page out of Hermione's book and grabbed his ear, pushing him out of the room. Remus had also come into the kitchen but not to eat. He came up to Harry with a smile, telling him that cooking and caring were things submissives loved to do. He said if he ever wanted to again, he would get him ingredients. 

Harry had blushed, realizing that indeed cooking and things did seem very submissive. A way to care for the children. He blushed again at that thought, picking up one of the cookies and snacking when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking. The hotness of the gooey, chocolaty cookie warmed his insides slightly from the cold, shivering mass it was. 

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called solemnly. Harry looked up, having been eating the cookies with Ron and Hermione, lying on the floor in the sitting room. "It's time to go," He said, and Harry stood casting a sad glance to his friends. "It's okay Harry," Hermione told him. "It'll be fine." Harry severely hoped so. 

He walked over to Mr. Weasley, who stood in the doorway. The man told him that "We'll be going through floo," Harry winced, remembering his first floo incident and nodded. He took a step toward the fireplace but Mr. Weasley pulled him back. "One moment." he said, and Harry was about to open his mouth to ask why when Remus rushed in from the hallway. 

"Sorry I took so long, I hope we aren't late for the hearing," he said, out of breath. His hair stuck up to one side sharply, and his eyes were wide. "You're coming Moony?" Harry asked hopefully, green eyes big. "Of course Cub," Remus said smiling. He took Harry's hand, the way a mother would take her toddler's and lead him to the fireplace. Mr. Weasley followed.

"Do what I do Cub," Remus told him, taking a step away. He took down a jar from the mantle and retrieved a pinch of glittering powder, "And say what I say," Remus threw the pinch of powder into the roaring fireplace and the flames turned a neon green, about the same shade as Harry's eyes. He stepped into the fireplace, dropping Harry's hand and said loudly, so his godson would hear. "The Ministry Of Magic, Law and Office, Room 3-6-10" he was off in a whirl of green sparkles. 

Mr. Weasley stepped up, "You heard that?"  he asked. Harry nodded, stepped in the fireplace and cried out ""The Ministry Of Magic, Law and Office, Room 3-6-10!" Before Mr. Weasley could say anything, and he was gone. Then the man hurriedly followed suite, only to find that Harry wasn't there. 

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, thick black dust coating his body. His face was darkened and smudged, ash trailing across his face making him barely recognizable even for those who had already seen him in his new form. Harry shook his head, sending his hair in a mass of curling tendrils around him, black soot flying off the ends. There was a cough, and Harry looked up but Remus was not there. Somehow he managed to get himself into a situation where he looked straight into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. 

Mr. Malfoy stared at him, "How did you get in here?" the man said. 

Harry gulped.


	26. My Enemies

Harry shook, glancing around for means of escape. His mind flashed back to last year, and the tournament and the the graveyard. And Cedric. With a cry, Harry threw himself to the side, diving underneath the desk that was in the room. It was one of the only other things in the room, besides a few chairs. Harry fell to his knees, crawling under the tight space and curling up. There was surprised word. 

"Where did you go?" Mr. Malfoy asked, turning around abruptly. "Little boy?" he called, but Harry didn't move. He didn't even breathe. There was the loud sound of someone drawing in a breath, and feet clattered to him, showing barely before the line of the desk. "Little boy, get put of there; I don't have times for games."

Surprisingly, he didn't sound angry. Exasperated and exhausted, yes, but not angry. Harry thought also, that he might have heard a bit of...worry,though that was impossible coming from death eater scum. He didn't move, but curled even tighter into himself and held his knees to his chest. He was very afraid. 

The feet took a step closer, thumping against the floor. The smell of strength washed over him and he froze. A dominant, any dominant who wanted to could tear him apart; he was so weak in comparison. The sound of a bag being ruffled sounded and the unmistakable sound of wand wishing through the air sounded, along with an incantation said so quietly Harry couldn't hear. 

Suddenly the desk was gone, and Harry was left exposed and alone to the mercy of Mr. Malfoy. Harry scrambled to sit up, shaking. Mr. Malfoy stared down at him, an annoyed look on his face. He glanced at a muggle clock that was on the wall, though Harry found it surprising a Malfoy would use anything muggle and he muttered a quiet curse. 

Mr. Malfoy stepped forward and grabbed the collar of Harry's jacket and hauled him to his feet. "I'm late for a meeting because of you now!" he said, "Why are you here little boy? Have trouble with the floo?" he sounded very annoyed. "I need to get the Harry Potter case, and here is this kid mucking up my schedule. Gah, you'll make me late!" 

Harry's ears perked up when he heard his name, and with a sudden jolt of bravery he burst, "Take me there!" his voice was high and wavering. Exactly like the small child Mr. Malfoy believed he was. The man made a face at him which was half sneer, half exasperation. "Boy? Do you really think I have time to play your games? Do you really I'm going to take you with me so you can meet 'The Great Harry Potter'?" 

Harry blushed, his little face turning into a pout of all things. He squirmed, taking in another breath before discreetly shoving his hand in his pocket. His fingers closed around his wand and he yanked it out from his pocket, grasping it tightly in his hand. "Take me there!" he said again, holding his wand up to show to Mr. Malfoy. The man laughed, though his face might have shown the smallest bit of worry and anger. "Did you steal your Daddy's wand?" He patronized, and added, "Or did you just get that? Ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" he said sarcastically. "Either way you won't be able to make me do anything."

Harry's face contorted, filling with annoyance and a tiny bit more of the pout. He grumbled. "I'm a fifth year!" he burst, scrunching his eyebrows, "And I can do something if I want!" Harry didn't add how he was underage and couldn't do to underage magic laws, though it was pretty obvious. 

"Okay," Mr. Malfoy replied, chuckling. "Even if you are, there are underage laws!" Harry suddenly smiled, getting an idea and said, "I wasn't talking about magic." Then he kneed him in the groin.

Effective? Very. Smart? Not so much... 

Mr. Malfoy's eyes went wide, and he staggered, dropping Harry in the process. Harry took a step back and stared at him, not having to look up due to the man's hunched, pain filled state. He stumbled forward angrily, and perhaps unknowingly making rude gestures with his hands. 

"Hey!" Harry said, "That's not very nice. You'd better stop." He told him, frowning. Mr. Malfoy looked at him madly, straightening slightly and lifting his wand. Harry, who was used to the various expression of "I want to kick your ass" courtesy of Dudley, moved quickly, using the practice he had gained with his cousin. 

Harry turned, catching sight of the door. It was mercifully open. He dove for it, rushing out of the room. Once he got into the hallway he was the room number, 3-7. He was a little bit  angrier after that. He ran down the hallway, a little boy swerving in and out of wizards, witches and the occasional paper airplane. He passed a lot of rooms, staring as they went by. 

He stared at all the rooms grateful when he got closer and closet to the number he wanted. He was also grateful that no one had stopped him, though he could he Mr. Malfoy behind him, saying loudly how he needed to be stopped and following him. It was not needed though, as now finally he came to a room with plague that read 3-6-10. Now all he needed was to hope this actually was the Law and Office part of Ministry. With that thought he tore the door open to catch sight of a chair with chains draped over it, before his eyes lifted to rows and rows of people. 

There was a fireplace in the corner of the room-did all the rooms in the Ministry of Magic have fireplaces-and next to it, with blackened ash caked in light hair was Remus. Next to him stood Mr. Weasley, who also had dusty hair. Remus immediately noticed him,  and rushed forward to grab him. He held him like a child until simultaneously the one person in the rows of people went, "What's happening?" and Mr. Malfoy flung himself into the room with a cry of, "Boy!"  

Harry plastered himself to Remus' side, shivering uncontrollably though he had always been doing that. Mr. Malfoy caught sight of him and staggered toward him, "That boy..." he stammered, making Harry feel surprised once again that day-who knew Mr. Malfoy could stammer? 

Remus pushed Harry behind him, and bared his teeth at him. "Lucius?" he practically growled, "Why are you here?" His hand closed around Harry's, which was shaking both from cold and fear. Harry hadn't realized how afraid he had been until then, and it gave him another reason to want his Master. He would protect me, he thought,though currently Remus seemed to be doing a very good job. 

"Did you hurt my son?" Remus forced himself to say, keeping Harry close to him. Harry shook when Remus said that, pulling closer to him and biting his lip. "Your son?" Mr. Malfoy questioned, eye twitching. "The boy?" 

"Yes," Remus said, "Of course. " 

A voice from the back of the room called, scratchy and dry,  "Now what is going one here?" the voice sounded very evil, and of course when Harry lifted his head he saw it was Dumbledore, standing between the rows of sitting people. Harry felt himself shake and almost fall. Luckily Remus was there to catch him.


	27. Wizenmagot Trials

Harry nearly shrieked, grabbing tight onto Remus' robes and burying his face in the softness of them. Remus himself had a very sour face, though he had actually caught the man a few minutes ago. He stopped growling and straightened, "Harry," he said, "Had a bit of trouble with the floo. I suspect that perhaps he landed in Mr. Malfoy's office, and that Lucius didn't appreciate this."

Mr. Malfoy glared, "Are you trying to tell me this brat is Harry Potter? He was twice that size last I saw the boy! Trust me, I've seen enough of him due to the Daily Prophet!"

Remus scoffed, holding Harry's hand tighter. "As I was just explaining, Harry came into a creature inheritance over the summer. Although we do not know what creature he is yet." He explained, staring quite a bit angrily at Mr. Malfoy. 

Mr. Malfoy quieted but kept glaring hatefully at them. Dumbledore seemed to have the same theory, only his hate was masked by a fake persona of kindness. "A creature inheritance is not unlikely," a man with smooth dark brown and who Harry did not know said, pondering from the front of the room. "Most pureblood lines have creature blood, do they not? Besides it would be a plausible explanation for young Harry's strange appearance, and strange...instincts."

"Who are you?" Harry asked quietly, sticking his head out from behind Remus. The man smiled wider, "I'm Orpheus Black, a defender in Wizenmagot trials, I have volunteered to be your defender in this case. You need a proper one in order to win."

Harry blinked,"Like a lawyer?" he asked quietly, stepping out from behind Remus. He was safe, he tried to convince himself. Mr. Malfoy wouldn't try anything with all these people present, and besides Remus and Mr. Weasley were there to protect him.

"The muggle kind?" Orpheus asked, raising his eyebrows "Why yes, I suppose." he said, nodding mostly to himself. He smiled at Remus and Harry, those same eyebrows bunching together above his nose. "Why would you do that?" Remus asked suspiciously. 

"You are Mr. Lupin, correct?" Orpheus  asked, pushing up the rectangular glasses on his nose. His grey eyes sparkled with a certaint mischief he had seen only in Sirius' and the twins' eyes. "I knew you in school, if my memory serves right."

Orpheus smiled again, which seemed like one smile too many,"I was the Ravenclaw headboy in my seventh year and to be put bluntly your friend Sirius' cousin. I was the half blood son of Sirius' uncle, Pyxis Black, though as you can tell he wasn't very popular among his relatives-due to his affairs with my muggle mother, Christina. Though, now I feel awkward, telling you my life story."

Orpheus seemed to be randomly babbling, but it sort of made Harry giggle. He, in all honesty, needed a good laugh. Remus blinked at him, and suddenly his cheeks were tinged red. "I remember you!" he said, "You were the headboy from my sixth year who..."

"Caught you and my younger cousin in that broom cupboard, yes, I remember," Orpheus said, his face tinted with a laugh. "You and Sirius were quite embarrassed..."

Suddenly Mr. Malfoy cut into the conversation, anger beaming slightly in his eyes."Enough of this!" he demanded, "Stop with the idle chat, and let's get to the actual reason we are all here. Or have we forgotten that we are we to pass upon judgment of Harry Potter, regardless of whether he is a creature or not."

"Actually," Orpheus said, "Being a creature is a regard that just might help Mr. Potter here."

"How?" Mr. Malfoy demanded, "Being a creature has no attachments to this occurrence. The fact of the matter is that Mr. Potter did unsupervised, illegal and underage magic! I will not allow special treatment for the child!" 

"Be calm Lucius, neither would I," Orpheus told him, "But the true matter is that being a creature is a actually an alibi to assist young Harry."

"Proceed then, and tell us how exactly this helps Mr. Potter's case." Mr. Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow. Orpheus chuckled letting the sound fall over the rigid faces of Harry, Remus and Mr. Weasley. The men and women above them shifted uncomfortably, but were obviously intrigued. 

"As everyone knows, the age of inheritance is generally fifteen for most creatures known to Wizarding kind. Harry, you came into your inheritance the day you turned fifteen, correct?"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, blinking. "I think so," he said, "But I don't remember very well. I just remember that it hurt lots." his head bobbed slightly, and he jiggled coldly. "And that after I slept for a real long time."

Orpheus nodded, but looked at him strangely, "Did you not know it was your birthday when it began." he questioned. 

Harry shook his head, "I...lose track of the days in summer." his voice trembled slightly,and nervously. He didn't say anything else. 

Orpheus shrugged still clearly at a state of unease, "Well," he began shakily, "Mr. Potter came into his inheritance, what was it three, four weeks ago? The act of coming into the inheritance most likely caused magical outbursts and shocks, as it does with many other children. The magic tends to run rampant at that time."

Many of the men and women nodded in understanding. They had not known of Harry's inheritance, therefore other rights were now injected. Mr. Malfoy still seemed hesitant however and he spoke, "Magical outbursts don't have specific spells to which they comply. They are splashes that are randomly given, and thrown unknowingly but what must have been a week and a half from Mr. Potter's birthday s spell was detected in his wand."

Mr. Malfoy paused, gripping the wood of his own wand in his hand still, "This was a deliberate act of magic making, the spell I believe, being the Patronus spell."

"And why would young Harry use that spell, for what reason can you think of, other than some sort of self defense?" Orpheus asked, raising his eyebrows. "The Auror Nymphradora Tonks was in the area at the time; supposedly she was the one to collect the boy and she reported that dementors were sight. She said that she saw the boy cast the spell to ward them off. Magic in defense, if you remember, is legal for underage children. "

One of the men in the stands, who Harry recognized as Cornelis Fudge, spoke, "How would a child if this age even have the knowledge to cast such an advanced spell?" he inquired. 

"Because of me." Remus said, loudly, "Last year, when the dementors were guarding Howarts, Harry here seemed to have trouble coping with them, due to his unfortunate memories."

Some of the people nodded in sympathy, including one woman who nearly sobbed in false sadness-Rita Seeker. Harry swore under his breath at the sight of her, something someone of his appearing age would probably be smacked for. 

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked, turning his eyes to him. Harry nodded his head, and mumbled, "Yeah," and then, "It was a stag." Determinedly he closed his eyes, "It's always a stag," he said softly. Gently, Remus ran his hands through his hair to comfort him. 

Fudge raised his eyebrows, "Your patronus took on a fully fledged form? Outstanding..." he was cut off by a woman, decked in a horrid shade of neon pink that matched the flushed pinkness of her face. She made an ugly face, squashed lips pushing together tightly and nose crinkling into the pudgy area below her dark, squinting eyes. "This meeting," she began angrily with a sickly-sweet, nasally voice, "Is not to praise the power and achievements of Harry Potter!" 

"I was merely making an observation Dolores. I do not believe that it is forbidden to do so? Or am I wrong?" he said calmly to her, raising his eyebrows sarcastically. "We will move on with proceedings in just a moment,  Auror Tonks has been licensed to speak as witness to Mr. Potter's magical lapse."

"But Mr. Fudge..." Dolores continued indignantly, dark eyes squinting harshly, turning the glare of her pull into a narrow, angry slit. "I said enough Madam Umbrige!" he snapped, clearly annoyed. Ms. Umbrige shut her mouth tightly, glaring even more but she stayed quiet for the time being. 

"Now then," Fudge continued, a tight, forced smile gracing his face. "Cyrus? May you go fetch Ms. Tonks, she is in just the other room." Cyrus, a dark skinned boy, barely out of Hogwarts it looked stood and nodded, rushing from the room. 

He was back but a moment later, a woman a few years older than himself trailing behind. Tonks' pink hair still stood proudly, despite the serious situation at hand. When she spoke, her voice was heavy with exasperation. "Finally?" she asked, "Ugh, I've been waiting in that room for hours."

Fudge rolled his eyes, trying to lower the urge to bang his head against the wall. "It has not even been one." he told Tonks, sighing. The place between his eyes crinkled, "Just, go on then Ms. Tonks, and tell us your account of what happened."

"Wait!" Ms. Umbrige interrupted again, glancing at Tonks. "What is it Dolores?" Fudge asked, exasperated. "Truth Serum, she needs to take truth serum!" she said hurriedly. Fudge nodded, "Oh yes, I think that slipped my mind, Cyrus, will you?" 

With a sigh, Cyrus, who had just returned, left again and then returned  with a small glass vial held in his hand. He handed it to Tonks who chugged it without hesitation. Her eyes became glassy. 

"You may begin," Fudge demanded. Tonks did, but she still spoke the same way she always did. Harry had expected her to sound different. 

"Well," she began, "I was patrolling Little Whining, on account of Harry Potter here needing extra protection."

Harry noted how she mentioned nothing about him supposedly going missing.

"I was driving a car, on account I didn't want to look suspicious to the muggles, eh? And suddenly I look up and there was a kid just lying there on the road, gosh I almost hit him. I'm a bit clumsy you see. The boy looked barely nine, but I noticed he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform, so right away I knew he was a wizard. I had guessed a first going into second year."

Tonks paused, mulling her words over her word's for a moment before continuing. "Suddenly I felt cold and afraid. I looked up and there were dementors above us, but Harry cast his Patronus and saved us. He passed out, most likely still weak from from his inheritance. I took him to Remus' home where he has been for the past week."

Fudge nodded, and shrugged. "That's that then. The truth serum doesn't lie, Mr. Potter you're welcome to attend Hogarts in September. For now, goodbye."

Dumbledore smirked, as Harry grinned and hugged Remus. Many of the others in the room were not as happy however which brought some interesting matches of shouting and loud conversations. But for now what Fudge says goes, and Harry was going to Hogwarts. 

Master, he thought, I'm coming.


	28. Bloody Birds

Harry nearly fell over himself in excitement, his robes tangling around his feet as he complained to Remus and Sirius to get dressed faster. His cheeks were flushed with cold. They were supposed to go to Diagon Alley that day to get Harry's books and supplies but he was feeling very impatient. 

"Come on Moony!" he whined, knocking on the door to his and Sirius' room. His face was crumpled in an permanent, adorable cusp of an impatient expression. He balanced on the balls of his feet, jittering around in a very hyper way. 

Remus came through the door, sighing, and dressed hastily in muggle clothes with a robe thrown over them. His hair stuck up oddly to one side, like rigid icicles from the top of his head. Harry, about to toss this off to bed head, suddenly noticed Sirius who came out in nearly the same state. His face was slightly red. And if Harry looked close he could see small darkish spots on Remus' neck. Harry, blushing, decided to leave it at that. 

They ate a rushed breakfast, Remus and Sirius chowing down on some of Mrs. Weasley's famous five course breakfasts which included but did not limit to bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages, toast with options of butter or jam, corned beef hash and regular hashbrowns. Harry crinkled his nose at the smell of the the meat and surprisingly the eggs. Chicken babies, he suddenly thought, stomach churning. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley sensed what was wrong, even with his meat-free plate and brought him a bowl of fruit. 

"Maybe you're not just a vegetarian?" she pondered, "Maybe vegan?" Harry shrugged, but he suspected that wasn't true: after all he had eaten her cookies which had milk in them. Harry thought a moment, "But I had your cookies?" he voiced, feeling confused. "Oh yeah," Mrs. Weasley remembered, "Well those cookies don't have eggs in them-maybe you have something about eggs?" Harry shrugged but for some reason he felt uneasy. He had no idea that soon, later that day even, he would find out why.

After finishing breakfast, Harry was led to the floo by Remus and Sirius, and they went to The Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully Harry didn't have any incidents. The rest of his family stated at the house, having already bought all their supplies and had a great opportunity to guard the house against Dumbledore. 

Harry smiled, and suddenly he was running, dragging his godfather through the alley. His cheeks were red with with frozen coldness but he grinned nevertheless. Remus chuckled as he was pulled along by his hand through the narrow streets of Diagon Alley. Sirius, who had a strong glamor wrapped around him to disguise his identity had Harry's other hand or more like the other way around with Harry dragging him along as well, like an impatient child. 

"Cub!" Remus laughed, "The stores aren't going anywhere. Slow down!" It  was the morning after the trial and by then almost everyone had heard about his inheritance. While it was common knowledge that creature inheritances happened extremely often in the Wizarding World, it was also common knowledge all creatures had mates which resulted in multiple fangirls and boys throwing themselves at him in hopes of being his mate, even though many knew it was impossible because they were either submissive or not creatures at all, as he tried to do his school shopping. 

The first time this happened a girl was thrown back by an invisible force, slamming harshly into the ground a dozen feet away from him. It was magic, but Harry knew strongly that it was not his own magic. His Master was protecting him. It was an experience to say the least. After that not as many people tried to jump him, but the ones who tried suffered the same fate. Harry got used to it after the third person smacked against the cobble-stoned sidewalk.

Many however stared at him lustfully in the distance, which Harry didn't quite understand because he still looked a year shy of nine years old, but okay, he guessed some people could have their tastes. Remus told him it wasn't his looks they were interested in; it was his scent. Harry smelled like a powerful submissive, strong and yet weak, like a beautiful and graceful animal. 

Those who knew he was not their mate stared at him regretfully, and those who had doubts practically molested him with their eyes. Regardless of his childish appearance. However Sirius, obviously didn't like it much which resulted in him nearly beating each person in sight which was sort of strange to see due to his new blond hair and dorky glasses. 

Harry didn't like the attention, especially considering the dreams he had been having lately, most recently last night about his Master. Last night he met his Master again, though the meeting was one of the shortest yet brought flutters to his chest and head every time he thought of it. While the cold he felt was now immensely large he barely felt anything because of the numb feeling in his body but the memories of his Master brought faint, not exactly warmth, but slightly less cold than before. 

Harry smiled pulling Remus and Sirius along, as his mind wandered to his memories of last night. 

The ground was an array of crystalline green grass, slightly damp with dew and stems of thick, colorful flowers. Harry felt unbelievably warm and comfortable. No longer did any cold plague him. "

Master," Harry mumbled feeling his Master lying on him, hands clasped in his air. Hard muscles pressed against his back, making him feel protected and safe. There was a laugh, and his Master said, "Oh my Pet, my sweet." he murmured, grasping the thick strands of his hair. 

"Master!" Harry smiled, "You're back." There was smile that pressed softly against the back of his head and a matching reply, "Of course Pet, I will always come back to you. I'd never leave you, unless it was by force."

Harry smiled at the ground, but it seemed as soon as his Master had uttered these words some great being spotted them, and tore them apart. Harry had woken with a start, shivering and cold but with the knowledge that always his Master would find him. 

Harry was suddenly a torn from his thoughts as a loud voice echoed in his ear. "Lousy wizards!" he heard, almost shouted, "Always tugging on me, especially the little ones," the voice grumbled loudly. Harry looked up. 

More voices, rapping against each other replied in various ways, "True! True!" he heard, and "I know, it's very annoying!" Also something that sounded suspiciously like, "Just bite them you wuss!" 

The voices did not sound like normal voices but neither did the sound similar. One was extremely scratchy and rough, like trying to speak with a was of sandpaper in your mouth. Another was exceedingly delicate, soft and flowing like the sound water makes when it trickles over stones in a slow-flowing fountain. Harry loomed around, trying to find the source of the voices. 

Immediately, Harry spotted the place the sound was coming from. It was completely unorthodox, but his ears didn't lie. Dropping his godfathers' hands he rushed toward the Owl Emporium, ears ringing with voices. Harry barely believed what he found there. 

Birds. Bloody birds. They squalled and  cawed and generally made a lot of noise. But never before had Harry heard them make human noises . Or more accurately, human voices otherwise known as English. Even as Harry had that thought though, he realized the voices the birds were using weren't English. To Harry, it felt the way it felt when he heard an spoke parseltounge. It was disconcerting. 

"Hello. Are you...are you talking?" Harry hushed, rather bluntly but okay, hoping that whatever the he was happening was indeed sort of like parseltounge and he didn't appear a crazy little boy talking to the birds as if they were human. His voice sounded soft and fluttery, as if every movement of his tongue was an individual flap of a butterfly's wing. In a word it was beautiful. 

The rustling and the humanish cawing from the birds abruptly ceased. In turn, one by one each of owls turned to look at him. Even the cats and rats in the back calmed, and looked at him with bright, strangely, scarily intelligent. One owl looked at him and it said-no-she said, he knew suddenly, "Are you one of the ones who fly? 

Remus suddenly came up behind him with a cry of, "Cub! Why did you run off?" Harry found himself unable to and answer, to preoccupied with the owl in the cage it front of him. It stared at him with glowing eyes. He shivered.


	29. The One Who Flies

"Are you one of the ones who fly?" the owl asked, it's light brown feathers glinting slightly in the light. Harry stared at the owl, feeling dizzy and confused. He ignored Remus and Sirius who had run up beside him and were now worriedly questioning him. 

"Aren't you one of those?" Harry asked, looking at the owl's soft and shiny feathers. She made a sound that was akin to a laugh. "You are!" the owl laughed, her brown eyes shining brightly. "Of course I am not. I can fly, yes, but I am not one of the ones who do."

Harry looked so confused that the owl decided to elaborate. "You are one of the beings who fly! You are one of the wizards who fly!" 

"A non-wizard." a different voice echoed. Harry whipped around to spot a fluffy looking, orange cat staring at him with slitted eyes. "Who still has magic!" it cried. 

"You mean a creature?" Again Harry questioned his sanity at somehow being not freaking out at the revelation of him being able to talk to birds, and apparently cats. 

"Yes, yes that's what it's called isn't it?" the owl from before said, ruffling her feathers. "You are one of the creatures who fly! One of little ones who fly!" 

"I don't understand!" Harry cried, grabbing the sides of his head. It hurt a little bit. The owl thought a moment,  making several clicking noises with its beak. "You're a new one aren't you? You can't even control your form yet!" 

Harry blinked, "My form?" he looked down at himself, seeing his little kid body, not understanding but thinking maybe he might. 

"Yes, yes of course!" called the bird, "Your form! Your little one and your big one! You are stuck in between!" 

Harry felt Remus tug relentlessly on his robe, urging him to talk and explain. To him, all Harry was doing was making strange, rushing noises. It was like the sound of wings flapping in a butterfly garden. It a flower could speak, it would sound like this. "Cub!" he urged but he received no reply other than more of the strange noises. Sirius too, failed at his attempts. 

"In between?" Harry asked, blinking his green eyes. The animals seemed so excited and Harry could barely comprehend that excitement. "Yep, yep, green boy!" another cat said, white and brown fur tickling gently against the floor of his cage. "Yep, yep, little green boy!" 

Little green boy?  Harry thought, hands clenching in frustration. "What, what do you mean?" his voice shook when he spoke, his strawberry colored lips trembling slightly. "What does that mean!" he shook slightly, eyes shining in confused fashion. 

"They mean you of course!" a little black kitten, with shining eyes looked at him from behind the bars of his cage. His ears were flat against his head, his little black nose crinkled on his face. "Me Mama use ta' like ta' tell me stories 'bout you." 

"Stories?" Harry asked, looking at the kitten through the dull beams of the cage bars. The metal glinted in the light that shone through the windows,  casting sparkling shines onto the kitten's strangely blue eyes. "Yeah! Stories!" the kitten didn't elaborate after that though. 

Harry, feeling thoroughly confused, was about to start screaming and shouting in fear, when suddenly an old dark grey colored cat spoke to him, this one far more logical than the rest. "It's okay little green boy," she said, using that strange title again-little green boy. "Like they said, and I can tell, you only have been like this for a very short time." 

The old cat stretched, her back arching and the grey fur standing tall on her skin. "But I am older than them, and I know. I have seen..."

She trailed off, tongue wobbling slightly. She sighed. "But my memory isn't what it used to be...try asking a goblin. They know lots about the ones who fly."

Harry blinked, lip trembling slightly. " The one who flies? What is that, who is that? Is that what I am?"

The old cat scratched the spot behind her ear roughly and yawned, "Oh you are one, just don't look at me to explain little green boy. Find the goblins, they know, I think."

Harry nodded, his face pulled tight with worry, fear, nervousness and curiosity. He ran his hands through his hair, mussing the strands of black hair so they fell over his eyes. He surely was freaking out now. 

"Yes." the old cat said, stretching and yawning. Harry, panicking, was about to run from the pet shop when suddenly she spoke again, "Little green boy?" she asked. 

Harry turned quickly to look at her and the cat gave what Harry considered a smile and said, "Good luck." 

Harry stumbled back, his head hitting Remus' chest. With a worried call, Remus grabbed him. He was turned, so he stared into Remus' eyes. "Cub,"  he whispered harshly, "What's wrong with you?" The man's eyes were wide with worry, "I can smell your confusion, your fear...my Cub, what is it?" 

Harry's voice trembled a bit when he spoke, "I think I got another at what creature I am." He looked so terrified that Remus nearly felt the same. With a tug, he lifted Harry onto his hip like a toddler and let the boy bury his face in his neck. "We gotta go to Gringotts" he whispered, sniffling. "The cat said the Goblins would help me." 

With a start, Remus turned his head to look into Harry's face, "The cat?"  he asked, and Harry nodded, shaking slightly. "They...they spoke to me. The cats, and the owls...I...I could understand them."  he said, and Remus blinked, his own confusion clouding his eyes. 

Sirius, who was standing next to them, spoke, strangely calm and still. "Then let's go to Gringotts." he leaned over and took Harry from Remus. He slipped him on his back, and let him sit there piggyback style. They left the pet store, many confused eyes following them.


	30. The One Who Flies Part Two

Gringotts stood tall in front of them, a stark white building with rising columns and twisting designs. Harry had his head buried in Sirius' now blond hair, gripping the man's shoulders comfortingly. Remus stood next to them, his hand grasping the edge of Sirius' robes. "You ready Cub?" Remus murmured, reaching up to ruffle the edges of his hair. Harry nodded into the back of Sirius' neck. 

They walked on, into the bank. Remus and Sirius were calm, very used to the oddities, that weren't really oddities of the Wizarding World. Harry himself was barely even used to the fact of magic itself, even though he had used it, been a part of it for almost five years. Sometimes he used to wake up at the Durselys and think everything had been a dream. He squeezed Sirius' shoulders tightly, if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. 

Harry trembled slightly, he was afraid. He was afraid of himself, of what he might be. He was afraid of being a creature itself; he had seen the way some people treated Remus, who was a werewolf. He was afraid of his mate, though he felt better and better about the idea the more he talked to the other creature. Though that may just of been because of warmth he felt when with him. Harry shivered, being reminded yet again, of his horrible cold. 

As they were walking they passed a guarding goblin, who was standing at the inner doors of the bank. When he saw Harry, his crooked nose twitched slightly and then his beady little eyes widened to full circles, bulging in surprise. He bowed his head to them, mouth slightly agape. Harry found himself doing the same back, nodding his head in respect to the short goblin. 

Harry shook slightly, what was that? Why did the goblin do that? And why did he do it back? Harry thought maybe his creature might have to do with it, but he wasn't quite sure. He wanted to think about it, but his head hurt just contemplating the idea of him being a creature , let alone the aspects and qualities his creature had, and would gain. Sirius and Remus led him to a line were they began to wait, but they didn't have to wait very long. After a barely a minute, a goblin with their head bowed against their chest came up to them. His nose brushed the folds of his crinkled, white shirt. 

"Hello," his voice was slightly creaky and raspy. His eyes were big and crinkled, widened slightly in amazement. He sounded excited, though that excitement was somehow muted by his professionalism and restraint. It was as if he was very, very excited but knew that he needed to do his job his duty. "The head of the bank, the Sir Roratok wishes to receive audience with you. The guards have reported some...things he would like to discuss to him." as he spoke his eyes darted distractingly across their faces.

Sirius was confused, and in a second was afraid the goblins had seen through his glamour. Goblins had a million ways to see through disguises, both magical and muggle. They also had the same amount of ways to disarm the threats in theses disguises once they had been discovered. He decided to follow along with the goblin, and pulled Remus along with him,knowing if he had already been caught there was no way to escape. 

His mate shot him a fearful, confused look, reminding him yet again while Remus was a wise, capable person he was still a submissive. He was scared, mostly for Harry, who he considered his pup, his cub, his son but also for himself. It was obvious, that while the reasonable side of Remus was telling him that things would be okay the other side, the submissive, the fearful side was telling him the same thing that Sirius had just told himself. 

Sirius was a known, wanted criminal. What was to become of Remus if Sirius was taken away again? The man had barely faired the first time, making when Sirius finally was able to him miserable at the same time wonderful. While he was coming back to his mate, his was also coming back to an almost broken man. A submissive who, somehow lasted what, eleven, twelve years separated from his dominant. Any other submissive would have broken, mentally and physically. Bits and pieces would have been scattered, most likely even in death. 

But not Remus. He almost was, and would have been if Sirius didn't come back when he had. Taking in a deep breath, Sirius suddenly reached out, grabbing Remus' hand. He pulled the smaller man closer to his side, and wrapped his arm around his waist. Remus' face was slightly red, but it did not deter Sirius from leaning down and nudging his mate's face. He sniffed at his neck, and then, whispered "It's okay love." 

Harry heard him and blushed. It was slightly out of embarrassment but also out of anxiousness. He couldn't wait for his Master to say that, to call him love, to say his loves. Harry was still fearful about the idea a bit, especially the bit about being owned by his Master, but the more and more he thought about it,the more and more he saw Remus and Sirius together, the more and more he talked to his Master-he found himself wishing more and more for the man his Master was to come and love him. To protect him. To hug him. To kiss him. To...be with him. 

The goblin before them gestured for them to follow him, and said "Roratok is waiting, we must hurry." Then he scuttled away, walking swiftly to the end of row of desks. 

They followed the goblin behind the desks the other goblins sat at, through a long hallway and then into a small, compact room with a desk,  and a few chairs facing it. Behind the desk was a stout goblin, obviously old, with a hunched back, a wrinkled face and small spectacles that perched on the bridge of his slightly misshapen nose. This, in all assumption, must have been Roratok. 

The goblin looked at them over his glasses, the thin white fabric that was covering his chest falling forward slightly. "You three have caused quite a ruckus in the bank," when he spoke it sounded like an old rung of gears turning slowly under the panels of clock. His voice clicked and whirred, sounding quite amused if there was even a thing, "The youngest mostly, they are very excited to see to you. Ah-we have not had the pleasure for many, many years. Some haven't any memories of anything like you."

The goblin's voice had a slight nostalgic note to it, but the voice itself bought confusion to all three of them. Remus was about to take charge and speak, but Sirius tightened the arm that was around the other man's waist, to the point of discomfort. Remus looked at him, clearly understanding the warning but not knowing why it was sent. Sirius gave him a soft look, for so long Remus had stood up for himself, had to be the brave, the wise one but Sirius swore he would take care of his family. Remus, Harry, they were his family; his mate, his pup and he wasn't going to let Remus be the "family man" anymore, having to take care of things. That was his job. 

"What are you talking of? If it is I, then let my pup and mate be and we shall converse." Sirius asked, pulling Remus closer to him. The smaller man seemed to realize what was happening, this revelation, and turned slightly to rest his face on the side of Sirius' neck. Harry's small leg gently touched his cheek, washing him in the smell of his child, his cub. 

"What is this pleasure? And why did you call  us to your office, Mr. Roratok? Did your guards see me or through me rather? I know must have?"

Roratok looked vaguely confused, his pencil thin, white eyebrows rising high above his eyes. "Do you not know the state of the young one on your back Mr. Black." the goblin said, nonchalantly. "While I know of your glamour, your identity I know that the child you are with would not accompany you if you were not...good, to say the least. 

"You mean Harry?" Sirius asked suspiciously, tightening his hold on the small boy on his back. "What of him? What of him that causes me to be 'good' as you call it. Would I not be so if he was not at my side?"

"Perhaps." Roratok said, folding his hands in front of him. They crossed on the desk precariously, thinly placed on the top. "But the boy changes that."

"Why?" Sirius asked, "What does he have to do with anything?" Harry stared at the goblin over the edge of Sirius' head. The goblin smiled at him, but seemed to notice his confused, afraid and worried state. Suddenly, the goblin understood. "The boy has just come into an inheritance hadn't he?" 

"How do you know?" this was Harry, who blinked and stared at him fearfully with his big, green eyes. The goblin smiled again, making Harry think painfully of Dumbledore. This goblin was like the kindly grandfather of all goblins. "I know what you are, you are sacred to goblins and all creatures, magical or not alike. Some, such as your...adopted? father and mother here," at the word mother Harry glanced down at Remus with a slightly red face,  "were obviously not raised amongst other creatures to know, to truly know what you are."

"The scent of you is, reveling to say the least. Ah-such beauty! Your kind is such a great beauty, I cannot remember the last time I have seen such as it." 

"His kind?" Sirius asked, eyes wide. "Yes, yes." the goblin said, "Oh I forget your ignorance men, I have a mind to do that sometimes."

"What am I?" Harry asked, strawberry lips  trembling, "Why do creatures like me? Why can I speak to animals? Why am I...de-aging? What...what am I?" 

The old goblin smiled sweetly, "You are a Gi-Paidí." he stated simply, with a glint in his eyes, "But most people, wizard and muggle folk alike probably know you as a fae, a fairy."


	33. Sorry

I am an absolute d*ck. 

I had told myself that I wasn't going to be like those other people who wrote fanfictions. I told myself that blah-bah-blah I would never abandon my story. But I sort of did. And I sorta feel terrible about it. Honestly, to me, Fire and Ice kind of sucked. Like, really badly and felt like I was f***ing everything up everytime I tried to write it. Even though I had the entire story worked out in my head. 

So yeah, definite d*ck here. I took the stories down because I was afraid of actually admitting to myself that I didn't want to continue that VERSION of the story. However, I do want to finish the fanfic. 

I'll put both of the old versions back up, because people seemed to love those and upload, preferably a heavily edited (because boy, I reread the fic and I was cringing so bad) version under another name. Mainly because the direction I want to go with the story doesn't really fit the title "Fire and Ice" anymore. (The story would have the exact same plot, but Draco, who was also going to be a creature would be a different one. The whole fire and ice thing came from me wanting to make him some sort of fire creature.) 

I am really sorry to anyone who liked the fanfiction because, yes I have been in those shoes. I'm still kind of angry at some random Fenrir/Harry fic that hasn't been updated since like 2009. The troubles of fanboys/fangirls *sighs*

So I can understand how much of a d*ck I am. Especially since I didn't even put the fanfiction on hiatus or anything. I just left. It's literally one of the d*ckiest things I've ever done. 

I won't make any promises of when I'll start posting the new version, but it won't be too long. 

Sorry again.

Sincerely,  
Your Friendly Neighborhood D*ck

You will find everything on Wattpad, under the name WhiteFoxChild. I'll try to post here too but whenever I used to try to upload it'd take almost an hour because the system kept messing up.

P.S. To all the people who say it sucks. I know. I was fourteen when I started writing it. It's my own story and I even think it's shit.


End file.
